Perks of the Job
by Mushka-kun
Summary: Young Anzu has finally gotten a job interview. It's to be a nanny to some rich kid. A rich kid she's too familiar with.. Fluff, lemon and such - R&R plz xox
1. Chapter 1 the interview

Perks of the job. 

By Mushka-kun 

Chapter 1 – the interview

Summary: Young Anzu has finally gotten a job interview. It's to be a nanny to some rich kid. A rich kid she's too familiar with..

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Yu-gi-oh' or the characters.

'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"

Yet again that ear piercing bell rang, re-energizing a room full of tired looking students. Everyone rushed to their lockers to gather their things and rush out the building to freedom. Today one spunky brunette was in a rush more than anyone else.

"Anzu! Hey Anzu! Wait for me!" a small and squished Yugi called after his friend.

"Sorry Yugi-kun, I'm in a bit of a hurry and I won't be heading back with you guys today" she said excitedly "I've got a job interview, being a nanny for some rich kid, all I know is that his parents must not have the time to look after the poor thing so they're looking for someone young to look after him. You-know, be his friend and that"

Yugi gave her his signature thumps up as she sprinted off and out the doors. She had been looking for a job for a long time. After the whole burger world disaster she needed some proper source of income to save up for dance school, there was no way her parents would pay for it, at least not all of it. When she was told of this job interview she didn't really ask questions, all she really knew was that the boy was younger than her and that the boss was rich.

She was dashing threw the streets when she saw the little café wear the appointment was set. She pushed through the big double doors, straightening out her uniform as she went. It wasn't obvious there she should go so she went and spoke to the head waitress. "oo so you're the lucky girl he's waiting for" she said with a wink. A lot of Anzu's nerves left with that girly gesture. She was lead to the back of the café and into a small room. It was dark in there; she could just about make out the figure that was sat in the corner.

"Hello sir, I came here to talk about the position as nanny?" she said starting to quiver. This figure may not have had a face but he had an air of dominance around him. Without saying a word he already was in charge of this situation.

"Your quite young for a job don't you think?" he said in a snippy tone. "Though I guess I can't say much, given the circumstances".

She was certain she knew this voice, it was low and husky. The figure came closer to her and stepped into the light. The corners of a deep blue trench coat fluttered beside him as he walked. The tall and slim figure started to have a very familiar form and when he finally was fully in view Anzu's heart started to race.

"So you want to work for the Kaiba family, Mazaki?" the young CEO said giving her his trade smirk. "Are you sure you've got what it takes to meet with my standards"

"Yes, Kaiba-sama, I will do whatever it takes" she said trying to mask the shivers he gave her.

"Hmph, I somehow don't trust it. I think I should get a properly train adult to look after my precious brother. Not some teenager who couldn't make her own breakfast without burning the house down" he said pushing past her and making his way to the door. Before she could even get a word in for a defense, the door swung open. The younger Kaiba bounced into the room and onto his brother.

"Big brother!" He shouted burying his head into the older Kaiba's chest. "Have you chosen my nanny yet? Can I help pick! Please!" He peaked around Seto's legs to see who else was in the room. "Anzu?" he questioned.

"Hey Moki, are you going to help me get turned down?" she said in a cheeky voice.

"If you're going for the job there's no way you'd get turned down! Wait… Seto… were you going to say no to Anzu?" he said with a puzzled expression

"Well obviously I was. Why would I hire a 16 year old girl I don't even know if I can trust?" He said with the most serious face he could give his baby brother.  
"But she's fun and nice and she's saved me TWICE remember! Give her a chance!" he said pouting and giving his brother the sweetest and cutest puppy dog look he could possibly make. Anzu sat there and watched the brother's stair at each other, 'maybe … just maybe … Mokuba has just gotten me a job'.


	2. Chapter 2 little brother

Perks of the job. 

By Mushka-kun 

Chapter 2 – little brother

Summary: After her awkward interview with Seto Kaiba and being burst in on by Mokuba she must sit back and see what happens…

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Yu-gi-oh' or the characters.

'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"

Everyone turned and starred as the small boy came bouncing out the café with a confused girl dragging behind him; they were closely followed by a very unimpressed looking boy. A limousine was waiting outside for the brothers.

"Come on Anzu, I wanna show you around the mansion today" Mokuba called as he hopped into the car.

"I haven't actually agreed to hire her Mokuba." Kaiba said brushing past the confused girl.

"But no one else even applied, you didn't want to put that it was work for Kaiba corp. so not many people would even think to apply." Mokuba said crossing his arms "Give her a trail run!"

Seto turned to look at Anzu, he looked her up and down and sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. "Get in Mazaki" he said without looking back at her. Nervously she stepped into the limousine. It was all leather on the inside; there were 2 rows of seats. She sat next to Mokuba, who had his head in the mini-fridge next to him, he pulled out a drink and sat there gulping it down. She sat with her bag on her lap and playing with her mascot. She felt more nervous by the fact Seto hadn't opened his eyes yet. He seemed like some kind of over-lord and she was a peasant who was going to the chop. The car journey seemed to last a life time but eventually the car came to a halt outside what looked like 7ft tall gates. They were metal bars with a circle were the join was and a K and a C inside the circle. The gates quickly opened and allowed the car inside. The drove to the entrance were there was already someone there to greet them. "Hello 's" he said then taking a look at Anzu "Good evening madam". The door was opened for the trio and there were two maids there "Good evening 's, good evening miss" the maids said in unison.

"May I take your bag?" the first maid said to Anzu  
"okay" she said shyly  
"don't worry I won't steal your stuff" the maid whispered giving her a wink.

Anzu giggled as she got pulled away by the youngest brother. "Come on! I wanna show you everything!" he said laughing. After hours of running about the house Mokuba plunked himself in the living room in front of the T.V.

"So what do you think of the place" Mokuba said laying all over the sofa.  
"Yeah it's beautiful, it's huge too. I don't think I could ever live in such a big place" Anzu said still glancing around the room.  
"Well you will get used to it, you'll be here a lot of the time now" he said excitedly.

She looked at the smiling face that was gazing up at her. She hoped that she really did have this job for Mokubas sake more than hers, he was so happy to have her around. "Were did Seto-sama go off to?" she questioned him.  
"He's probably working again" he said slouching in his chair. By the sounds of this his big brother ditched him often to go off and work. Anzu decided to sit next to the now less happy child.  
"I'm sure he'll be done soon, I guess the grate Seto Kaiba of Kaiba corp. must be a very busy man."  
"yeah he is…" Mokuba looked very dishearten as he spoke those words. Anzu couldn't help but comfort his boy. She put her arms round him and held him close.  
"Your brother loves you very much moki, don't forget that" He nuzzled into her chest, she stroked his hair and spoke to him softly. He could feel himself falling asleep and tried to make it to bed. They got half way up the stairs before Anzu picked him up and just carried him the rest of the way, slightly getting lost in the process. 'He is just the most adorable child ever, surprising considering his cold hearted brother…but then again…he does have so much love for little Mokuba'. Anzu let her thoughts distract her so much that she didn't realize she had wondered into an unfamiliar part of the mansion. 'Oh god, were am I…' she thought. She peeked thru an open door to see if there was anyone to speak to. She realized quite quickly she shouldn't have been in there.  
"What are you doing in here Mazaki?" Kaiba said in a very unfriendly tone.  
"I took Mokuba to bed but on my way back I got a little lost…I was looking for a way out" she said unsure to her new boss. She wanted to be annoyed for the rude tone but she wanted to keep her new job.  
"Alright, move it idiot." He said walking out the door.

They spent the walk in silence. She really got to notice things about him. How much taller than her he was, how broad his shoulders were, how the way his trench coat made him look like he glided. Abnormal thoughts like this filled her head until they reached the door. She got her back and they went out side.

"There will be a car in a moment." He said leaning against his tall oak front doors.  
"Does this mean your officially my boss" Anzu said trying to look any were but his eyes.  
"Unfortunately, yes, you seem to get along well with Mokuba and you seem to cheer him up as well." He said looking away from her. They spent the rest of the wait in silence, every so often catching an awkward glance from each other.

The car came and she left him there, he stayed there until the car went through those big heavy gates. The driver dropped her off outside her house and after a long day she finally got to lie down. 'So, now all my time will be consumed by the Kaiba brothers of all people. I think it just got interesting'.


	3. Chapter 3 first day on the job

Perks of the job. 

By Mushka-kun 

Chapter 2 – First day on the job

Summary: Anzu's first day on the job, what's the worst that could happen…

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

I understand there were a couple of fails on my last one. There were unsaved changes and a part where I missed words but now I has a beta reader, she is proof reading it too and will help me check my stuff x) thanki to meh beta – hubby brybry xx

'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"

A loud screech rang though Anzu's ears; the light streamed through the curtains and into her newly opened eyes. She was sprawled out over the bed with her leg slung over the side. Her thin blanket had slipped off with her leg to revile her tiny little pajama shorts. Her tank top had almost gracefully hiked up and reviled her toned mid-drift. The screeching-bleep like sound continued for a moment while she became aware of what it was happening, and then suddenly it dawned on here. She shot straight up and out of bed  
"Shit I'm gonna' be late!" she said slapping the clock to silence it.

A rather flustered Anzu leapt out of bed and grabbed her uniform; she quickly stripped and re-dressed herself in her school attire. Flattening out the her skirt she dashed into the bath room to fix her hair and quickly do her teeth.

"Anzu honey, Yugi-chi is here" Mrs. Mazaki called up the stairs, she was always a little to cheery for Anzu first thing in the morning. This made her realize how late she really had gotten up.

"Wait in the kitchen Yugi-kun, I'm running a little late, sorry!" she called out with tooth paste in her mouth. She finished up in the bath room and then ran down the stairs, tripping on the last step and landing face first on her wooden floored hallway.

"Are you okay Anzu!" Yugi said picking up his bruised friend.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," she said grabbing her nose. "Let me grab my bag and then we can go."

"Aren't you going to eat?" he said following the injured girl into the living room.

"No, we need to get a move on" she said grabbing her stuff and leading him out the door. "Mum I'm going now. Be safe."  
"You too darling" she called back.

The two of them walked very quickly to school or rather Anzu dragged Yugi as she ran. They rushed into the class room and took their seats before the teacher could notice them. Honda and Jonouchi gave them thumbs up as if to say 'lucky entrance'.

The day pasted quickly, lunch time seemed to arrive faster than normal, to everyone's joy. When that awful bell rang Anzu slowly got out of her sweet and joined the back of the masses trying to squeeze out the door. When she finally made it to the door she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she twisted around to quickly and came face to chest with a rather tall man with tort broad chest. She could feel a hot blush go across her cheeks as she tilted her head up to meet eyes with his icy blue orbs.

"Meet me at the front gates at the end of the day. You have five minutes from when the bell goes to get there or I will leave without you and you can forget about that job. Got it Mazaki" he said starring down at the small girl.

She would have said something about how rude he was being to her but she didn't get the chance, he had already started to go down the corridor with his normal confident stride. She honestly hated his arrogance and his way of being, the way he'd look down on here. But, she did have to admit one thing. She did love to watch him walk away.

The rest of the day went by just as fast. Their classes just seemed like a mindless blur and when that ever so irritating bell rang once more it became a mad dash to the finish. She jumped out of her seat and straight out the door. She stampeded through the corridors and all the way to her locker, busted it open, grabbed her stuff and smashed it shut. One minute left. She was nearly safe, pushing people out of her way and sliding almost gracefully threw the gates with a whole 30 seconds to spear.

"I'm here! I made it!" she exclaimed trying to catch her breath.  
"That's enough Mazaki, now get in." said an unimpressed Seto as he got into his shiny black limo. She quickly got in after him. "This is yours." He said passing her a bag. Carefully, she opened the bag and peered inside to see the contents: little blue shorts, red tank-top, black jacket, trainers. It took her a minute to realize these were her clothes, out of her wardrobe.

"How did you get my clothes?" Anzu gave him a puzzled look holding up the bag.  
"I sent a maid to get them off your mother, how else." He said giving her his trade mark smirk. Whenever he did this Anzu always had a strange mix of wanting to punch him for being so irritating and jump on him for being too damn smexi.  
"Why do I need them?" she questioned, trying hard not to show what she was thinking.  
"Well it would look awful if the nanny of MY brother was in school uniform. At least this way you can attempt to pass for a real women." This made Anzu twinge but she still wasn't going to rise to it. "I guess we're going to the mansion then." Kaiba simply nodded in response. The rest of the journey was in silence. They arrived at the mansion and still silently walked inside.  
"You can change in here miss" said a maid pointing at one of the many tall white doors.  
"And be quick about it Mazaki, you've got 15 minutes before you need to be at Mokuba's school." He said entering another room. "I'm going to go to Kaiba Corp. hopefully a day alone with you won't kill my poor brother."

Anzu wanted to punch that stupid smirk off his stupid face but substituted to kicking a chair she saw when she opened the door she stood in front of. "Owwiiieeee" She screamed grabbing her toe and dancing around the spare room, and landing bum in the air, slung over the chair.  
"What have you done now Maza-" Seto's words just couldn't get out after he came to see the site of Anzu's lacey, flattering, red and black panties. They were frenchies so only covered half of her butt cheeks and made her toned ass look a perfect peach shape.  
"I hurt my toe… what's wrong with you?" she said turning round to see how much of her was on display "kkkkaiiiiiii! Get out! Don't look at me!" she launched the cushion she had knocked of the chair. He stepped out of the door before it could hit him. She quickly got changed and dashed down the stairs  
"Miss did you leave the clothes for me?" the maid said trying to slow her down.  
"Yes, on the chair" She said as door shut.  
"You're going to collect Mokuba-sama with me, correct?" said a rather posh looking man.  
"Yes, sir" Anzu was still rather embarrassed and just wanted to leave and see little Moki. The two of them got into the car and collected Mokuba. They bought him back to the mansion, the elder Kaiba had gone to work (Anzu was very pleased by that) and once Mokuba was changed the two of them were taken to the arcade.

"You have to play all the games with me Anzu-chan!" the little boy called out running into the arcade. They played many shooter games and Mokuba won most of them and they played DDR and Anzu finally got a chance to win properly  
"Come on Moki, do you want to get ice-cream?" He just had to give her a look "Silly question wasn't it" she giggled as they walked off. The two of them sat and ate and laughed. Anzu called the driver to come get them, as they were stood outside they saw an ambulance and fire truck rush past. "What do you think happened?" the young boy asked tugging on her sleeve.  
"I'm not sure but whoever is involved will be fine soon, helps coming" she said with a smile. The driver came and took them back to the mansion, Anzu was a little surprised to see Seto waiting outside, but she thought 'well I don't live here, maybe this is normal'.

Mokuba jumped out of the car and into the awaiting arms of his brother.  
"Yay! Onii-chan is home!" Little Moki was so happy to see his big brother, if only he knew the true reason for Kaiba's early arrival.  
"Mokuba, I need to talk to Anzu alone for a minute, can you go wait inside". The way he referred to her as Anzu made her a little worried. He never called her Anzu. Ever. Mokuba did as his brother asked and went inside, Seto turned to Anzu and gave her an apologetic look.  
"Is something wrong Kaiba-san?" The look he gave made her even more worried.  
"I got a call from the fire department, you need to get home quickly, I'm going to let the staff look after Mokuba and take you myself." He had an alarmingly warm look in his eye. 'What's happened, why do they need to speak to me… that fire truck… the ambulance… were they going to my house?' Anzu was scared. Seto walked up to the stunted girl. He took her hand and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm here, everything will be fine." He almost smiled…


	4. Chapter 4 the fire

Perks of the job. 

By Mushka-kun 

Chapter 4 – the fire

Summary: Scared by an unknown appointment with people from the fire department, is her only comfort at the hands of Seto Kaiba.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

I had almost no fails in the last one, one tiny little one escaped me and the beta reader, I wrote 'Chapter 2' instead of 3. Oppsy x)

'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"

The ride was like a blur. Nothing was processing in her mind. And, no matter how stupid he thought she was at times, Seto didn't want her to face what news he thinks is coming.

When they arrived at the scene Anzu could not believe what she was seeing. The outside of her house was burnt and crumbling. There was tape over the gate saying no one was allowed in. "MUM! DAD!" she called out in the chaos. Everyone turned to look at the frightened girl; all the firemen looked at each other and one of them decided he should go speak to her.  
"Are you Mazaki Anzu?" he said to her looking rather worried. She nodded in response. "We have not worked out how yet but a fire started in your house. The damage was already quite bad when we arrived on the scene. Both your parents were inside. They have been taken to the hospital. Would Mr. Kaiba be able to take you there or do you need someone to escort you?"  
Anzu was almost in a trance, wide eyed and silent.  
"I'll take her, you guys need to keep working here. Thank you for all you've done so far" He put a hand on Anzu's shoulder and went to lead her back into the car but instead was met with the face of an egger reporter.  
"Mr. Kaiba, are you a close friend to the Mazaki family? Do you know much of the situation at hand?"

"My parents are in hospital" said Anzu's small, weakening voice. "Can't you see there are more important things that need to happen, not just you getting your stupid questions answered!" She was practically in tears when she jumped in the back of Seto's car. He just gave the crew one of his signature glares and got in the front. Unknown to Anzu this was all shown live on T.V. All of her friends were watching and saw the whole thing. Playing special attention to the fact that Kaiba put his arm round her and was the one driving her around…

The two teens arrived at the hospital; there was a doctor there waiting for Anzu's arrival. He tried to talk to Anzu on her own but she was in such a state she needed someone else there to try and keep her calm.  
"It would be best to talk to you by yourself, seeing as Mr. Kaiba is not part of your family but given the circumstances I'll tell you with him here. There is no easy way to say this so I will come straight out with it. Your fathers condition was bad when he came here, we tried all we could but it wasn't enough…your father is no longer with us. Your mother on the other hand was in a more stable condition and she is alive and recovering. I am very sorry, if you wish I can leave the two of you alone for a moment."

Seto gave him a nod and the doctor left. All he could do was watch the young girl break apart from the inside out. "Anzu…"  
She turned to look at him, her bright blue eyes clouded by unshed tears. "Daddy's gone…mums badly hurt…I have no place to live…" Tears instantly started to run down her cheeks and fall onto her top, she didn't bother rubbing them away with her sleeve. He had no idea what to do, what to say, whether it's alright to touch her… In the end the best he could come up with was "We should go find your mother…"  
She looked up at him and saw that he had stretched his hand out to her but wasn't facing her. She used his arm to help get her up properly and then hugged herself as they walked. He talked to the lady at the desk and then went to the room they said she was in. "I'll go get something hot to drink…" he still wouldn't look at her.  
Anzu entered the room to find her mother asleep in the bed. All of her arm was bandaged up and there was a small bandage on her cheek. She went over to her sleeping mother and brushed her fringe out of her eyes. Mrs. Mazaki's hair was similar to Anzu's, it was longer though and was darker than Anzu's. She knelt next to the bed clutching her mummy's hand and sobbing into the sheets. She sat there like that until she had cried herself to sleep.

Seto sat outside the room until he was sure the wailing had stopped, he didn't think he could cope watching her cry like that again. He carefully pushed the door open and stepped inside. He could see that she'd fallen asleep. He went and sat in the chair and just watched the scene. He reached out to brush the bangs out of Anzu's face when he heard a voice.  
"Weren't you ever told not to touch what wasn't yours?" He looked up and saw Mrs. Mazaki now awake and giving him a weak smile. She started stroking the hair of her only daughter. "So, Kaiba Seto, be honest, my husband's gone isn't he?" she said it in such a knowing tone, it really confused him (which didn't happen often).  
"Yes, they said his condition was more complicated than yours…"  
"Not a surprise to me, he was trying to protect me when the house was falling apart…" She didn't seem fazed; she was such a strong person, never to be seen as upset when her little girl was there.  
"Well Seto-kun, as an ill women, I'd like to ask a favor of you" the informality and the confidence made him cringe.  
"I know you're my baby's employer, she, thank god, was working with you when this happened, she's your brother's nanny correct?"  
"Yes, Mrs. Mazaki, I do not see were this is going"  
"Normally, you have live-in nannies in big houses like yours. Now, I'll be staying in hospital for the next couple months by the looks of things."  
"Are you suggesting that your 17 year old daughter moves in with me, an 18 year old boy?"  
"Well if you deem it inappropriate then you may have to go looking for a new nanny because Anzu will be shipped out to live with her granddad out of town"  
"Hmmmm…you should have gone into business Mrs. Mazaki, I would love it if the idiots I have on my board could talk like that."  
"So you will house my daughter then, good. I'm trusting you Seto-kun" she gave him the most devious yet heartwarming grin with that.

Anzu eventually woke up and was prized from her mother's side; she went into the waiting room to find a rather worn looking Kaiba sat in a chair with a coffee in his hand.  
"Did you wait all this time for me, Kaiba-san?" She said tilting her head.  
"Well obviously, otherwise you wouldn't know where you're going." The tired Kaiba was even more short and annoying that he was when he was wide awake.  
"I don't see what you mean."  
"Well you can't stay at home can you Mazaki, and honestly your mother doesn't want you to be alone. For the time being you can be a live-in nanny, that is, unless you wish to go stay with your granddad."

Anzu was stunned. Was he really inviting her to stay in his big mansion with him! She could tell her mother had something to do with this. She didn't really want to go spend months out of town and she couldn't exactly impose on one of her friends.  
"Well if you're offering…at least I'll be close to school and I can keep a proper watch on Mokuba… Alright. I'll stay. But I will not take it as charity! I'm going to do my part around the house okay."  
"Whatever floats your boat Mazaki, just don't expect me to let you bring that mutt over. Maybe Yugi and the over idiot, my brother likes them and Yugi owes me a duel, but that mutt is NOT to step foot on my ground."  
"I understand."  
"Good. Now come on. I want to cheek Mokuba and get some work done tonight, its late enough as it is.

Anzu looked at her watch to realize it was 1:30am. No wonder the nurse wanted her out. Kaiba had already set off down the corridor, she ran to catch up with him and they walked back to the car and got in. Once again, they had a silent trip, when they got inside Seto rushed off to see his brother, leaving Anzu with a maid. She once the situation was explained she was given one of Seto's old t-shirts (along with a lot of apologies for not being prepared) and sent into a spare bedroom. 'Everything happened so fast…and now I'm staying at the Kaiba residents…daddies gone…mum will be in hospital…' She rolled over and bought the covers to her face.  
"Look after me daddy, I miss you already… I love you" she whispered as she started to fall asleep. The world started to fade into a strange daze, a figure walked into the room and placed a hand on her shoulder and they kissed her on the forehead then walked out. Was it her imagination? Was she seeing what she wanted her father to do? Could it have been Seto?


	5. Chapter 5 the day after

Perks of the job. 

By Mushka-kun 

Chapter 5 – the day after

Summary: Dealing with the loss of her dad and strange feelings reveling her self

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

I know the last few installments have been a little bit sad but now things can only get better for little Anzu, I did say 'Romance/Humor' not depression  
Sorry this one took so long, its exam time for me -.-

'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"

Getting up in the morning was easier than she thought it'd be. It was Friday, she needed to get up and do one more day of school then she could take a break. The maid had laid out her uniform on the chair at the end of the bed. She dragged herself out of bed and dressed before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked a wreck, her eyes were puffy and her hair a mess. Even though she'd been asleep for hours it looked like she had stayed up all night and cried. She combed through her hair with her fingers then flattened out her skirt and left the room and went down the stairs. Mokuba was sat on the bottom step putting things into his bag.  
"Anzu-chan! You're here?" the little boy looked sleepy still so his now puzzled expression was extremely cute  
"yeah… I might be here for a little while. Are you off to school soon?"  
"yeah, I'm going by myself today, Onii-chan said he had something to look after today, I get driven though"  
"Alright, well I'll be there to pick you up don't worry" she said with a half hearted smile.

She walked into the kitchen to find Seto dressed for school drinking tea and reading the paper. He looked like he hadn't slept much ether.  
"Eat, drink what you want but we do need to leave soon" he tried to hide it but I'm his eyes you could see he was really worried about her. She made herself a drink and sat down and drank it. They sat in silence. They walked out in silence. They got to school in silence. She left his side and he found himself watching her walk off, in silence. This was new to him…

"Anzu! Anzu-chan!" said the blond boy almost running into her. "I saw the news! What happened? Are you okay? What about your mum and dad?" he really wanted to ask why she was with Kaiba but he didn't think it was fair to ask. She watched him blankly, she really didn't want to talk about it. She walked past him and went and sat in the class room. Everyone went silent; they all had seen the news. There were whispers at the back of the room but no one would talk. Even when Yugi walked in he couldn't find words to say to her, he smiled and sat down near her. It was obvious to everyone that her parents can't have been okay.

That ever so irritating bell rang. Everyone took their seats, Seto walked in followed by the teacher. He gave Anzu a glance but then sat at the back of the class. The sound of chimes came and then the classroom was filled by the sound of the head teacher. "Good morning students. Unfortunately this is not an announcement of good news. Mr. T Mazaki was pronounced deceased last night, we as a school send our support to Mrs. Mazaki who is still in care and Anzu Mazaki. Now let's take a moment silence." Everyone looked down at their desks accept Anzu. She was frozen. It really had hit home, the situation she was in was real. She could feel her eyes welling up again. She rose to her feet and just stood there.  
"Anzu-chan…are you okay?" Yugi said in a small voice.  
She ignored him. She went to walk to the door, the surprise was who got up to follow her, Seto Kaiba. She ran. He went to run after her but was met by a little mutt and his rival  
"I don't think she needs your sympathy money bags" Said a rather irritated Jonouchi.  
"Jonouchi-Kun! Don't be so rude!" Yugi barked up at his friend.  
"Oh shut up! Right now I can safely say I know what she's going through better than anyone. Anyway, not that it's any of your business but somehow her mother talked me into taking her in very late last night. Since it's an ill widow asked me I am willing to do so. If you have a problem are you going to take it up with Mrs. Mazaki?" He brushed past the boys and set off down the corridor.

Anzu had ran into a music practice room, these rooms were small, only containing a chair, a piano and a piano stall. She sat at the stall and just cried. She couldn't stop. She thought all the tears had gone but just the mention of his name brought it all back up. Seto could hear the crying down the hall. He peered in the room, for the first time in his life, this small girl made him feel nervous. He opened the door quietly. He tried to speak but he just didn't know what to say but he had an idea. He sat on the stall next to her and opened the lid of the piano. He took a moment to compose himself but then it came to him. He started to play. He played a beautiful long song, it wasn't exactly upbeat but it just made her feel better. It brought images to her mind of when she was younger. Her mother and her father took her to a field to eat a picnic. The day was lovely until they were caught in the rain but the view was so beautiful that it didn't bother her.  
She came back to reality eventually and sat and watched Seto play, if you could describe when someone had intense concentration and completely calm expression on their face it'd just be the word Seto. 'He's just beautiful, I didn't think men could be like this… I didn't think I could think of Seto like this…' She found herself resting on his shoulder. Her eyes felt heavy and her body felt weak. She soon fell asleep. 'What is she doing…' he thought to himself. 'She's sleeping on me…I guess this isn't all that bad…She reminds me of Mokuba when she's like this.' He brushed the hair out of her face and then continued to play the piano.

2 hours and 15 songs later the sleeping princess finally woke up. She sprung up from her cuddlely position with a great big blush across her face. "Maybe going to school wasn't the best idea" she mumbled.  
"If u still spends time with Mokuba I'll right you off a week off school."  
"You can really do that? Wait obviously you can, your Seto Kaiba."  
He smirked at that comment. "I'll call the diver, you go sign out"

She was taken back to the mansion and told that Seto had given her the day off.  
"I'm sorry miss but you can't stay in the spear room at this moment, we are arranging it for your stay, some of your belongings have been sent, you should look through later." The maid pushed her towards another room. It again was a theme of white and light blue but this room was clearly lived in. She was so sleepy it didn't think about it and took off her jacket, shoes and bow and curled up on the bed and slept.

That night.

"Why did we have to stay out so late" Mokuba asked his brother  
"Because we did. Remember, Anzu's staying again but do not disturb her tonight okay."  
"fine" the young boy skipped up the stairs and into his room.

All the events of the day had stressed out the older brother. He had decided for once that he'd just shower and sleep. He went into a separate bathroom to shower and then entered his room. He didn't bother turning on the light and just dropped his towel and climbed into bed, not to notice there was a surprise waiting for him.


	6. Chapter 6 Wrong room

Perks of the job. 

By Mushka-kun 

Chapter 6 – Wrong room 

Summary: Anzu wakes up to a BIG surprise ;D

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"

Instantly Seto fell asleep, a deep sleep that was not interrupted all night. The next morning he was not the one to wake up first…

Her eyes fluttered open. '8:20 am Saturday' read the clock in front her. She realized she had crawled under the covers of the bed she was staying in but something wasn't normal, something more than that. She noticed how incredibly warm it was she peered at the blanket, it wasn't that thick and the shirt she was wearing was half undone and risen up so that can't be over heating her. She rolled backwards until her back met with something hot and hard. She froze in fear.  
"mmmm…I missed you…don't ever go away again" mumbled a sleeping Seto. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close and resting his head on hers. She laid there and let him spoon her, worried what would happen if she woke him up.  
'Oh my god! Im in bed with Seto Kaiba!' she screamed inside her head. 'Imagine what the fan girls at school would say if they saw this! Imagine what Yugi-kun and the others would say!'

She felt a blush move across her face as he nuzzled in closer, she began to wonder who he was mumbling about.  
"I love the smell of your perfume…"  
'Who ever he's dreaming off is lucky!' she thought 'I've never heard him be this nice to anyone except Mokuba'  
"Noo…Please don't go…Anzu…" he gripped her tightly when he said this.  
'Is he dreaming about ME! Me leaving him? We've known each other years but he never really paid me attention…at least not good attention…I should get out of his bed…"

Gently, she pulled away from the sleeping boy, the problem was, the cover came with her. She let out an almighty shriek waking not only the sleeping Kaiba but probably the whole town!  
"What were you doing! The maid tells me to sleep here so you go and climb in with me! Naked!"  
"What am I doing?" he said covering himself "What are you doing! This is my bed! In my house!" He looked her up and down. Her skirt was all hiked up and her shirt almost completely unbuttoned. She had black lace underwear on that he could see really clearly. She had a nice figure and he could see most of this now. He went red.  
"What are you staring at?" She turned to face the mirror and recoiled in horror at how much of her was exposed. "Pervert!" She threw a pillow at him then ran out the room, slamming the door behind her.

She went into the room that she was told had her stuff in and started searching for her clothes. Most of these clothes weren't hers. They were brand new. All stuff that she liked as well. A few items of hers had been saved from the fire. She looked at the desk; there was a slightly burnt little box. It opened and played a sweet but melancholy song, inside was a tiny little dancer twirling round. It was the music box her dad had bought her when she was 6. He had missed her birthday because he was away at work. She spent the whole day crying her eyes out, wanting her dad. He got home a few days after. She had been at school when he arrived so he decided to hide in the back garden when she got home. Her mother told her to go up stairs, in her room, on her bed, she found this little purple box and when it opened it played that tune. Inside it, at the dancer's feet was a note. 'Come meet me in the garden, we'll have our own birthday party – daddy'. She ran down the stairs, out into the garden and jumped into her father's arms.

She dressed herself and then sat on the bed making the music box play her song over and over again. Seto walked in, fully dressed this time, he stood by the door.  
"I won't mention it again if you won't." he almost had a blush across his face. "I hope the clothes purchased were to your liking. I couldn't have the women looking after my brother look like a tramp."  
He was almost being nice there, she almost enjoyed his company.  
"Thank you Kaiba-san," she said starring at the box. "I'll go make sure Mokuba is up and getting something to eat, I'll take him out if he's done all his home work, if that's alright."  
"As you wish" he walked out closing the door behind him.  
She fed Mokuba and took him out. They went to the arcade and the game shops and many other places he wanted to go, when they got back to the mansion Anzu cooked them dinner

"Anzu-chan….why are you staying with us" his little face gazed up at her  
"Well there was a fire and my mummy is staying with the doctors because it's safer for her and she asked your Onii-san if I could stay with him so its safer for me… anyway this way I get to spend more time with my favorite Kaiba" she said ruffling his hair.  
"What about your daddy? Who's he staying with?"  
"Well… "The words caught in her throat  
"Her daddy is staying with our mother, Moki, they are sitting together and probably drinking tea knowing her" Seto said, saving Anzu's tears  
She looked up at him gratefully, Mokuba just kept eating. When he was done he ran off to his room and the sound of computer games on a surround sound system started. She was left alone with Seto once again. The pain of her face started to fade, Seto did make her feel slightly better. She excused herself and went to her room, she put on the silk nighty that had been bought for her, it was a kind of midnight purple and hugged her curves.

The building went silent as she laid in bed. She couldn't sleep. She just watched her ceiling as if she was waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. The restlessness was overwhelming, she started to toss and turn until she couldn't take it. She climbed out of bed and went into the grand sitting room and turned on the TV. The warm glow of the TV was comforting; she sat down in the big leather armchair and curled up to sleep. The hours pasted as the TV played to its self. Seto immerged from his office to hear the soft mumblings of an advert. He found Anzu curled up.  
'She looks like an angel' he thought to himself. He picked her up bridal style to carry her to her room when he heard a soft voice. His sleeping angel was rubbing her cheek against his chest, she spoke softly and weakly in her sleep.  
"I missed you too Seto-kun…"


	7. Chapter 7 dinner with danger

Perks of the job. 

By Mushka-kun 

Chapter 7 – dinner with danger

Summary: Would be possible to get Seto to stay at home just once. Will good things bloom?

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"

The days went by quite quickly after this, Anzu took some time off school to mourn her father. She spent the day seeing her mother or helping out the maids and she spent her evenings looking after Mokuba. She hadn't seen Seto often since the bedroom incident. He had been spending a lot of time at work.  
"It's normal for Onii-san to work like this. I don't think he likes spending time at home" Mokuba said looking at the floor.  
"I'm sure that's not true, your Onii-san always smiles when he's with you. I guess he's just a very busy man."  
"Anzu-chan…can I ask you to help me with something?"  
"Sure" she responded with a smile

The two of them were trying there hardest to think of a way to get Seto to stay at home just for one night. It wouldn't be easy, Seto is very smart after all. Then suddenly ideas came to them!  
They waited till Saturday to put their plan into action.

9:00 am  
Seto's getting dressed in his room. He was just buttoning up his favorite black shirt when he noticed his tie and jacket wear missing. Seto was not fazed.

9:30 am  
Seto's collecting his things when he notices his binder with all his contacts is missing. He gets slightly concerned but still not fazed.

10:00am  
Seto is finishing up eating his breakfast and drinking his coffee, when he sees his tie waving at him through the door. 'Does Mokuba really want to play now' he thought to himself. He decides to humor his baby brother and follow around this fluttering tie. The jacket was carefully draped over the banister. The chase continued. The binder was placed onto of a slightly open door. He took it off the door and walked into the room. SLAM. The door shut behind him. Anzu was stood there and twirling the keys over her fingers. He turned back to see a grinning Mokuba sat on the desk still waving his tie at him.

10:20 am  
Trapped, confused and annoyed. Seto was bored of this game and wanted to go to work.  
"Very fun game Moki, I'm going to work now." Seto said taking the tie from his little brother.  
"I don't think we can allow that, your office isn't expecting you today anyway." Anzu said smirking  
"Mazaki.."  
"You spend too much time at work Onii-san, so we made a plan. I rang your office while Anzu-chan moved your things about. I know you might be mad but I just wanted one day…"  
"Mokuba, I can't just take a day off. Not without giving them notice so those idiots can ready themselves. I need to go, we can arrange this for another time" he turned back to face Anzu.  
"Oh no you don't Seto Kaiba." Anzu said dropping the keys down her pajama top. "I think given recent events you should take every chance to see your brother. He is your only family and he needs you. They know you won't be there so have a day to relax" she kept her stair at him, worried if she lost eye contact she would crumble.  
"Seto…" Mokuba was tugging on his sleeve and looking up at him with his big bright eyes.  
"Fine. What do you want to do today then?"  
"Well…"

Anzu and Mokuba went to get dressed. Mokuba put on jeans and a t-shirt and a warm jacket. Anzu had a little denim skirt on and knee high brown boots with white wooly socks. Her top was long sleeved but she had it pushed up to her elbows and it was red and white. They all left together and had Mokuba lead them all around town. It was quite cold outside so when they got to the park Mokuba got Seto to get him a hot chocolate from the drinks stand. Anzu went to get her purse out to buy herself one but Seto raised his hand to her and paid for it himself. This set off a spark in little Mokuba's mind. The two of them looked good together, really good. Almost like a cute couple. They looked happy to, this interested Mokuba and made the little cogs in his mind work.

They sat together and drank there drinks. Surprisingly they had a nice conversation, all three of them, they were laughing and joking and there was big smiles on everyone's faces, yes even Seto's! Mokuba jumped up and decided he wanted to go to the arcade. The tree of them walked in and Mokuba went from game to game until he had tired himself out.  
"Shall we eat out tonight, Mokuba?" Seto asked getting his brothers attention with the mention of food.  
"Yes! That'll be fun!"  
"Hmmm not burger world again though, we should go out to a nice place" Seto said looking through the contact list on his phone.  
"What food kinds of food do you like Anzu-chan?" Mokuba said staring up at a confused Anzu.  
"What? I'm not coming am I?"  
"Yeah! Why wouldn't you be?"  
"I'm not really dressed to go somewhere nice."  
"Mazaki, your with me. You could be wearing trakies and a hoodie and you'd be let into any establishment in Japan." Seto said with a smirk. This made her giggle. They picked to eat in a little Italian place. It may have been small but they had a balcony with tables on and they sat there. The view was amazing. All of Domino city was lit up, you could see the bright lights on the huge Ferris wheel that's in the middle of the city. They ate and laughed, Seto and Mokuba both had tagliatelle dishes and Anzu had vermicelli. The two boys were busily eating and finished quickly. In that moment, for the first time Anzu had seen, Seto looked like a teenage boy having fun. Both of the Kaiba's had pasta sauce on their faces.  
"Aren't you two mucky pups," Anzu said giggling. She wiped Mokuba's face and then turned to look at Seto. She blushed as she picked up a fresh napkin. He raised an eyebrow at her. Cautiously, she got up from her seat and lent over him, she gently dabbed the napkin next to Seto's lip. He closed his eyes and pursed his lip slightly, this made her blush more. Click! The sound of Mokuba taking a photo startled them. Anzu slipped and landed with both hands on his seat and became literally face to face with Seto Kaiba. His eyes widened, they were deep pools of blue, she just couldn't look away. She could feel his breath on her lips and the heat come from his cheeks as a small blush immerged. Click!  
"Are you two done or should I start recording" Said Mokuba grinning. Anzu jumped up and moved away from the table.  
"Sorry Kaiba-sama" She said turning away to hide how red she was.  
"Anzu-chan! Make up your mind. Are you to that formal or are you calling him Seto like you did before"  
"That's not my choice to make, Kaiba-sama is my boss so he must chose how formal I must be."  
Mokuba looked over to his still blushing brother, giving him a look to say 'Call her Anzu'.  
"Umm…well I guess 'Seto-san' will do…since Mokuba demands it…Anzu-san"  
"I'm gonna' go find a waiter to get pudding" said Mokuba as be bounced away.

Anzu's face had finally returned to normal colour and she had gone and stood by the railing and watched over the city. She felt a hands rest next to hers.  
"Be careful, this is an old building, I wouldn't put too much pressure on the railing" Seto spoke softly to her. She liked him being like this. She's seen him with the people at school and dueling and with Mokuba. He can be harsh and defensive but he's so passionate and caring as well. 'All he really wants is the perfect life for Mokuba.' Anzu thought to herself. Anzu let out a sigh of relaxation and stupidly put her weight against the railing. "Seto!" she screamed as the railing bent and her foot slipped off the edge. He grabbed her round the waist and picked her up. She turned around and clung to him tight. She was nearly in tears.  
"Anzu…it's alright…you're not hurt, are you?" he said softly  
"I'm okay" she said sobbing into his chest. He held her there for a moment. He wasn't sure why but he just did.  
"I left to get the man to get pudding. Not so you to could be all lovey-douvey." Said Mokuba giving them the infamous Kaiba smirk. The two of them blushed and then sat down and everyone got puddings. When they had finished they all got up to go home when Seto noticed Anzu shivering. He walked past and draped his coat over her without saying a word. He called the limo to pick them up and then they all went back to the mansion.  
"Night night Anzu-chan" Said a rather sleepy Mokuba.  
"Goodnight Moki" she gave him a kiss on the forehead and then he ran off to bed.  
She turned to face Seto and blushed hard "Thank you for a wonderful day…it meant a lot to Mokuba…and it really cheered me up…night night" without thinking she kissed him on the cheek. When she realized what she did she ran up stairs to her room and shut the door fast, leaving him dazed in the hall. She went bright red and looked down to see she still had his coat on. She took off her shoes and laid on the bed with his coat  
'What am I doing, thinking about him so much…kissing him...He's Seto…He's harsh…He's nasty…He's passionate…He's charming…He's hansom…I…I..I think..I love…Him?'  
With those thoughts in her head she drifted off to sleep, curled up with his jacket.


	8. Chapter 8 scary boys

Perks of the job

By Mushka-kun

Chapter 8 – Scary boys

Sorry it took so long this time. I gots me a new computer and couldn't do anything for like a week when I was waiting for it :/

Summary: Could this really be true? Could she really love Seto Kaiba?  
Disclaimer: I no own YuGiOh .

'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"

Sunday was Anzu's day off. Now that she lived there she didn't really get a day off but at least she didn't have to wake up Mokuba and feed him on a Sunday. So she lay in bed and stared at the celling. 'How stupid was I last night, how could I love him…loves a strong word…like maybe…and I kissed him! At least it was just on the cheek... Yesterday was amazing though.' She cuddled the jacket tightly. 'I should give this back.'

She thought it wouldn't be bad to walk around in her pyjamas. They were blue with white spots, it was a shorts and vest set. She left her room and headed down the main staircase. Placing the jacket on the stand she noticed Mokuba sat on the kitchen counter. "Should you really be up there Mr." she said walking in, putting her hand on her hips.  
"Ummmmmmm"  
She gave him a look then giggled. "You had breakfast yet?" She went into the fridge and pulled out the milk.  
"No was just about to make something." He jumped off the side and opened the cupboard and got out the cereal. Anzu looked at the time. It was only 9:30. She hadn't had as much of a lay in as she thought. They ate breakfast together and planned there day. Today was movie day. The plan was to stay in their pyjamas all day and watch scary movies in the cinema room.

In this room was a massive screen that covered the whole wall. There were an arrangement of comfy chairs and cushions all over the place. There was a walk in cabernet full of films. They were split into genres then arranged alphabetically, it was easy to find anything you were looking for.  
"I wanna watch horrors!" said a very excited Mokuba.  
"ummmm. I don't know…aren't you a little young for some of these movies?" Secretly, Anzu wasn't worried about Mokuba being scared. The truth was that Anzu was terrified of scary movies. "How about we go to the store and get snacks and then pick out the movies"  
He agreed and to two of them walked to the store in their pyjamas. Mokuba thought the 'fun' of walking out side in the pjs must really be a girly thing but he went along with it anyway. He noticed that a lot of guys were looking at Anzu. Her shorts were quite small and her top was quite tight. 'Stupid guys,' he thought to himself. 'They don't realise that Anzu-chan is Onii-san's.'

When they got into the shop Mokuba headed straight for all the sweets. Anzu followed him with a basket as he dropped in all sorts of candies. They had drinks at the mansion but Seto didn't like to keep lots of sweets in the house, he wanted Mokuba to be fit and healthy. When the little Kaiba had picked out all he wanted they took it to the counter. Mokuba got out his wallet and paid for it all, it surprised Anzu how much money he had, Seto defiantly was generous to his little brother. Reluctantly, when they got back to the mansion, they went to the cinema room and Mokuba had a pile of horror movies. Grudge 1-3, ring 1-2, devil and many more to pick from. He wanted to start with something 'not so scary' and put devil in. This had Anzu jumping and screaming. She had already tipped popcorn on her beanbag chair by jumping up to fast. Mokuba kept making fun of her. She was not enjoying this.

Meanwhile, in a much calmer office, there was a very distracted CEO was trying to work. 'Why can't I stop thinking about it? It was just a kiss. It wasn't even a proper kiss; it was a peck on the cheek that by the look of her face she didn't even want to do.' His heart sank when he thought that. He stopped signing sheets of paper and sat with his head in his hands. Something had been there for weeks. A feeling that he couldn't shake. This girl had been living with him nearly a month now, she danced through his mind. The way she'd hum when she was doing things and the way she moved, when she spoke so softly in his arms. How small she looked when she cried for her father…how soft her skin was… 'Stop thinking such things! She's HIS cheerleader, your rival. She probably wouldn't want anything to do with you anyway. She's only here coz she's got no were else to go.' All these negative thoughts swam his mind. They wound him up until he was in a foul mood. It was time to head home. He thought he'd pick up something nice for dinner on his way back instead waiting for dinner to be cooked.

He walked in the front door and put the food down on the table. Before he could even think about plating up and eating he herd this deathly scream. It came from upstairs. He ran to where he herd the noise come from and burst through the door. "What the hell is going on?" He called out. The site was unbelievable. Anzu had come backwards off a chair and was on her back with her legs in the air. She had lemon aide all over her and popcorn in her hair. Mokuba was looking down at her trying not to laugh. On the big screen was a horrific looking monster. The look on Anzu's face was as if she was about to cry  
"S-S-Seto-kun" she called out sobbing and covering her eyes. He picked her up off the floor and moved the chair. She wouldn't turn back towards the screen, she stared dead up at Seto.  
"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself or did Moki just get at you with his obsession for scary movies."  
"I'm fine" her lip was still trembling as she spoke. Mokuba had already turned back to the screen and was entranced by the movie. Seto didn't know where to look. Anzu was incredibly cute like this. He let out a sigh and pulled her over to a big comfy arm chair, he sat with his feet up and pulled a confused Anzu on to his lap. "shhh and don't make a fuss. Moki likes scaring you by the looks of things." He smirked at her. Anzu went bright red and leaned against his chest. He was warm and comfy.

They finished that movie, ate dinner then started watching more. Anzu was terrified and Mokuba and Seto loved it. They were taking it in turns to do things to make her jump. On the way back from the bath room Mokuba crept in and leaped out from behind the chair and made Anzu scream and fall onto the floor. When the movie had a really tense moment and something was about to jump out and scream Seto blew on her neck and he had to hold her round the waist to stop her falling off him. After a while the boys stopped teasing her but they still made her watch. 'I don't wanna watch these anymore' inside her head she was sobbing. She felt something warm all around her, Seto could tell she was scared so he held her tight. 'I hope this movie is a little longer' he thought to himself. They rested cheek to cheek while the movie resolved itself. When the movie was over it was about 9pm. As it was Sunday Mokuba took himself to bed. "How's about one more movie?" he said with that sly smirk. "If we must." They both got up and Seto went and got another movie. He put it in and they moved to the small sofa. The movie started and it wasn't so bad, a jumpy moment every now and then but not bad. As the movie got scarier the closer Anzu got to Seto. It kept going till the point where he had his arm round her and she was nuzzling into his chest. The movie was coming to an end and the hero was speaking to his love-interest.  
"I told you from the beginning, Miki, I will protect you"  
"Kei…I was scared you were going to leave me, something would happen and I'll be all alone"  
"Miki, for as long as I live, you will never be alone."  
The two teens sheared a passionate kiss on screen; it made both the viewer's tummies flip. They looked at each other; Anzu blushed hard as her eyes met with his. They sat in silence watching each other. This wasn't normal. This wasn't what they were used to. They had never been together like this, thought of each other like this. Was this love? Was this fascination?

Seto made the first move, he closed in on Anzu. Hearts pounding, the both of them. Anzu was frozen, unsure of what was about to happen. Inch by inch they drew closer. They were practically touching noses when Kaiba moved to the side and hugged her close. She could breathe now, she felt a weird sense of disappointment but was enjoying the embrace. He laid back and pulled her down with him will they were laying side by side on the sofa. Both their hearts slowed down and became in sync.  
Anzu brought up the courage to speak "Seto-kun wha-"  
"shhhhhh. Do you not like this?" he spoke so softly it sent shivers down her side.  
"No, I like this"  
"Then…can we just stay like this for a while?" he reached out and touched the remote on the table. The T.V turned off and some gentle music came on. He stroked the hair away from her face and kissed her on the bridge of her nose. 'This must be a dream…' she thought. 'It's just too perfect, being this close to him…his lips look so soft…his breath is really warm…' She felt herself start to fall asleep, she wished this would just last for ever.  
"Seto-kun…"  
"Yes?"  
She tilted herself up to be face to face with him. When Seto saw the sleepy look on her face he couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute and happy.  
"Seto…..kun…"  
She closed the space between them and gently placed her lips on his. Seto was shocked, he didn't know what to say.  
"Night night Seto-kun…"  
She fell asleep no more than an inch away from Seto's face. He kissed her softly on the lips again.  
"Anzu, maybe you're not so blind. Maybe loving someone like you isn't so stupid."

He laid there holding her close, the two of them slept there together that night. Anzu was going to go back to the school tomorrow and Seto was going to make sure that no one upset her tomorrow. She'd smile all day even is it killed him.


	9. Chapter 9 back to school

Perks of the job

By Mushka-kun  
Chapter 9 – back to school

Summary: She finally gets back to school, will Seto keep his promise of a smile all day?  
Disclaimer: I no own YuGiOh .

'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"

"Anzu..." His voice fluttered through her mind. 'That must have been a dream.' She thought, not opening her eyes. "Anzu…wake up…" She slowly opened her eyes, not wanting to let go of what she thought was a wonderful dream, only to be met by the site of Seto Kaiba's bright blue eyes watching her. "Good morning princess" he smirked. "Seto?" she tried to get up to quickly and landed face first into the carpet. Seto was trying hard not to laugh, Anzu rolled over to face Seto "Don't laugh at me! You scared me! I don't often wake up to a Kaiba in the face!" this set him off. He fell to the sofa in fits of laughter at the angry face she made with the pattern of the carpet on her forehead.  
"Hmph! Well I'm going to go get dressed for school, maybe you should do the same," She said pointing at the old pair of jeans he had on.

The two teens got dressed and went to get something to eat, Mokuba had gone to school early because of a field trip, and he wasn't going to be home till late in the evening ether, they were alone. Seto decided he was going to cook them breakfast and cooked off some bacon and got out the breakfast muffins (all things he knew Anzu definitely liked). "Seto-kun, let me help. I can at least do the muffins, you do enough work all the time as it is, you don't need to play chef two." She bumped him playfully when she took the muffins and the knife from him. She cut, toasted and buttered them while he finished off the bacon and then they sat to eat. Seto came down from his seat at top of the table and sat next to Anzu. When they had finished eating it was nearly time to leave. Anzu ran upstairs to do some final prep for going to school and checking that everything looked nice, for once she really cared what everyone thought when she walked through those doors.

Seto drove them both to school and they sat in the parking lot for a minute. "Anzu-san, are you sure you're ready to go back this time?"  
"Yes, I need to do this sometime don't I." she had a worried look on her face, Seto hated that face.  
"If ANYONE gives you ANY trouble you tell me straight away, okay?"  
Anzu giggled at Seto being protective, she knew for sure now that at least he was finally her friend.  
"Seto-kun, you're really cute like that." She blushed and kissed him on the cheek. All she could think about was last night, kissing him, falling asleep in his arms. She composed herself and stepped out the car. She walked into the building by herself. Seto found himself watching her walk away; he never knew what to do around her, she was the only person who made him feel nervous.

After a few minutes sat there thinking he got up and went into the school. When he got into the class he was met with the image of all of the boys hugging her and laughing with her. A twinge of jealousy hit him but he didn't let on, he walked up to his seat, sat down and pulled out a book to read. The bell went, everyone sat, classes had begun. Everything was normal in class, except for one thing. One more face was seen. Instead of having his face buried in a book or watching a laptop screen, Seto Kaiba was paying attention and almost getting involved in a lesson. All the teachers know Seto only comes to school out of legal requirement. He doesn't pay attention to lessons yet still gets top of the class every time. He pisses off a lot of teachers, they say he treats this school like it's a game but what they don't know is the person paying for it whenever the school needs extra money is Seto. Kaiba corp gives a lot of money to schools and hospitals and such.

It wasn't the lessons he was really interested in, it was his little nanny. She looked a little bored but happy to be back at school, he noticed that she kept slipping into a day dream. She looked peaceful when she was in her own head. The lessons went by slowly until lunch. He had something special planed for her. The bell rang and everyone got up and ether got out their lunches or moved off to the canteen. Anzu normally made her own lunch but she had forgotten.  
"Anzu-chan? Aren't you eating?" said Honda with a mouthful  
"I forgot this morning," she blushed "I didn't bring money ether, I'll just eat when I get back."  
"You'd think living with money bags you wouldn't have to do it yourself" Jonouchi said stuffing his face.  
"Jonouchi-kun! That's so rude! Seto-kun is rich not lazy. He often cooks himself and I make Mokuba-kun's lunches and I bet before I was there he did it. He cooked me breakfast today and everything. There's a lot more to him that you think alright" A slight blush went across her face.  
"He also made you lunch, he just forgot to put it in your bag." Said a voice over her shoulder.  
Seto was stood there with a pink box in his hand and a cheeky smirk on his face. She blushed and accepted the box.  
"Would you like to eat lunch with us Seto-kun?"  
"I don't know if your pet would like that." He said with a wink  
Jonouchi gave him a glare only to be met with a fierce glare from Anzu. "Ignore him Kaiba-san" Yugi turned to look at Jonouchi. "This is the guy looking after one of your best friends when we couldn't. You can at least eat lunch with him."

Jonouchi nodded and the five of them sat and ate together. The boys have a habit of eating each other's lunches, Kaiba looked very confused as they turned round and ate out of Anzu's lunch box. "Hey, money-bags is actually a good cook." Jonouchi said surprised.  
"Why are you surprised? It's Seto Kaiba, if course its good, there's nothing he can't do." Yugi said with a big grin.  
Everyone was laughing and joking, even Seto, they finished eating together. Anzu turned to Seto and thanked him for the food. He told her not to worry about it and he was glad the puppies enjoyed it as well. His little comments like that always made her giggle, she liked the fact that he was getting along with her friends. It made him seem all the more perfect.

The bell rang and they sat back down for classes. It went by quickly and nothing particularly interesting happened. At the end of the day everyone collected their things and went to the shoe lockers.  
"Anzu-chan, will you be free anytime soon." Yugi asked her giving the puppy-dog look.  
"Sunday is my day off, the rest of the time I am still Mokuba's nanny"  
"Well at some point I was wondering if we could hang out….and…if you're up to it…visit your mum and dads grave"  
Anzu smiled, "of course, mum would be happy to see you and daddy would like a visitor…" she put on her shoes and left her friends with a smile. Seto was waiting in the car at the front gate, she got into the front seat and let out a sigh.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I think this Sunday I'm gonna' have to suck it up and go to daddy's grave and not cry, Yugi wants to see my mother and then pay his respects"  
Seto put his arm around her and pulled her close. "It'll be alright, you're big and brave and strong and even if you do cry it's not a bad thing" he rested his head on hers. "If I'm honest, I still cry sometimes at my mothers and fathers grave"  
She looked up at him and hugged him tight. "Come on Anzu-chan, lets cheer up, get Mokuba and do something fun" he smiled down at her.

The two of them waited for Mokuba at his school gates. He came out of the school gates and when he saw them his face lit up, Seto almost never picked him up from school. He ran up to him and gave him a massive hug. Seeing the brothers like this always made Anzu smile. The three of them got into Seto's car and went back to the mansion. "Moki, I have some work to do but I will be done by 5:30. We should do something fun after that okay?"  
"okay!" Mokuba had a big grin on his face and ran upstairs.

Mokuba and Anzu got dressed and played games for a while.  
"So, was does 'master Mokuba' want to do tonight then?" Anzu said teasing him.  
"Master Mokuba wants too…..Go to the movies!" he said posing like a king.  
"Anything else your highness?" she said bowing  
"We should get food but bring it back to the castle"  
The two of them sat there giggling, not noticing the time passing. The door opened and Seto called up the stairs. "Have you two picked what we're doing tonight?" Seto hadn't really done all this for Mokuba for once. He wanted to make this day good for Anzu, especially seeing her get upset over visiting her dad's grave.

The two of them came down the stairs and told him the plans and he agreed. They went to the cinema and Mokuba picked bags of sweets and popcorn and Anzu carried the drinks. Anzu sat in the middle of the two boys, she didn't know what they were watching though. When the movie started both her and Seto realised this wasn't a good idea. It was another one of Mokuba's disturbing horror films, she'd been tricked. She sat there through most of the movie gripping her jacket, all of a sudden, the music changed. Tension built. Something was coming. An almighty shriek came from the film but a real hand jolted her. She screamed and grabbed hold of Seto tightly; she hid face first into his shoulder. Mokuba was trying not to laugh to load as she rose from her hiding place. Mokuba apologised but kept laughing at her, she went bright red. Seto put his arm round her and held her close, even in such a dim light he could tell he she had a cute embarrassed look on her face. She rested her head on his chest and tried to calm down and watch the rest of the movie. She rested her hand on her leg but felt something crawl over to it. At first this made her nervous, then she realised. It was warm, if was soft, it was his other hand, she let him hold it. Tenderly, he cradled her hand in his and stroked her hand with his thumb, he was hoping it would comfort her more than just a cuddle.

The movie ended and the tree of them left together. Anzu gave Mokuba a playful scolded for tricking her into more scary movies and for making her scream like that. He just giggled and that was when he noticed that they were holding hands. This made him giggle. The three of them went and got takeout and took it home. Once they all had eaten Mokuba took himself to bed and left the little couple alone.  
"You're a really big scaredy cat for such a 'big brave' girl." He smirked  
she gave him a smirk herself then giggled "Horror movies are stupid, end of. Most girls use them as an excuse to get a cuddle of a boy they like."  
"So you didn't want that cuddle then?" he was still grinning at her.  
"ummm well…" she blushed hard with the questions  
"That's what I thought…anyway…Anzu-chan…can I ask you something?"  
"Sure?"  
"There is a work function this Saturday, me and Mokuba have been invited but I was also was told to bring someone…like a date…would you like to come? I would really haven invited anyone else anyway..." He was trying really hard not to blush.  
"I would love to but I don't want to show you up…I don't own anything really nice and I often stand out…"  
"You would never show me up! If you're worried about what u wear I'll buy you a dress, you would look beautiful no matter what…and as for standing out…yeah you will, but not for a bad reason, you'll be more pretty than any other women there and there will be music so you could dance…and I know you love that…so yeah…will you be my guest?"  
"Of course" she smiled and went bright red.

It was getting late so the two of them went and got ready for bed. Anzu went for a shower in the huge bathroom and changed into her pyjamas in there, handing over her clothes to the maid. She knocked on Seto's door and when he called out opened it quietly. "Just thought I'd say the bathroom is free.  
"Anzu-chan, the reason I have never waited outside to use that bathroom is because there's actually an on suite in here… didn't you realise?"  
"Oh yeah…sorry, I didn't think about that, little silly of me" she looked down to the floor.  
"Are you okay? You seem a little off?"  
"Just thinking about the visit with Yugi-kun, little worried to be honest."  
"Sit down," he got her to sit on his bed with him. "It will be fine. Yugi is best friend. Your parents liked him and he won't react badly if you cry. He'll be able to comfort you well I think. And if he doesn't then you can come back here and I don't know… do something to make yourself better, okay?" he put his arm round her and made her look at him.  
"Thank you Seto-kun…" she stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around him tight. He pulled her down into his lap to get her closer. He kissed her on the forehead.  
"S-S-Seto-kun…."  
"Yes?"  
"Can I stay with you again…I don't want to wake up on my own…"  
"Anything you want" he smiled down at her.

She climbed in between the sheets while he went and turned off the lights and drew the curtains. It was quite dark in there, it made Anzu nervous. She could feel him climb in the other side of the bed and a hand land on her shoulder. She turned round and shuffled up closer to him, this was making him nervous, he was only wearing shorts so the feel of her silk pyjamas on his skin made his body tingle. He could feel her breath on his neck and two small hands make their way up and land on his chest. 'One day,' he thought to himself. 'If I'm lucky, I'll have this all to myself…'  
"Thank you Seto-kun" she mumbled in a sleepy voice.  
"Anytime" he whispered. He kissed her on the forehead again and they held each other till they were asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10 Brutal little angel

Perks of the job

By Mushka-kun  
Chapter 10 – Brutal little angel

I Will apologies now, I messed up a tiny in the last one. Used an excuse for Moki not to be there at start of day and forgot to change my pre-wrote second half, Danke to Napoly for bringing that to my attention. I sucked a little extra that day -_-

Summary: Can one girl be such a brute and then an angle, Seto will find out  
Disclaimer: I no own YuGiOh .  
btw I am English. So yes it's a shopping centre not a mall. i don't use American-isms that I wouldn't say myself (cos I sound like a retard)

'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"  
*Sound*

The days passed and things seemed to change in the Kaiba house hold. Mokuba kept disappearing and leaving Seto and Anzu alone together. Seto worked from home or in class and was only in the office for a few hours. When Friday came around Anzu was feeling completely comfortable with what anyone else would think is a really uncomfortable situation. Not really knowing what's going on with the boy she lived with, because her mother is in hospital for an unknown amount of time. But if she was honest, she liked the change. She liked the confusion. Her friends were fine with the boy who was supposed to be their enemy.

She had just arrived at school and things were mildly normal. It was a P.E day so she went into different room from normal and went to get changed with the rest of the girls. The girls uniform must have been designed by a pervert, there shorts were more like big underwear. They were red and they covered the whole bum but that is about it. The tops were just tight white tops. The boys at least got to cover all they didn't want people to see. When the bell rang both the boys and the girls of that class met in the gym. There was only one P.E teacher in that day so they all did it together.  
"Today, children we will still be looking at our fight skills. I have been doing this with the girls for weeks but now I've been given the opportunity for them to practise their skills on real opponents. I don't actually have any so you boys will have to do." All the girls laughed at their rather brutal female gym teacher. This wasn't your normal gym teacher, she was a man hater, she thought women were the superior race.  
"Alright! I'm picking the pairs!" the teacher called out names she had already written down on her clip board. There was an uneven amount of people in the class and more of them were boys than girls. There were two boys and one girl left.  
"Anzu-chan I will openly say you are the strongest girl in the year, I think you need a challenge."  
"Alright Anzu-chan! I guess I'm your partner!" said an overly excited Jonouchi.  
The gym teacher went into hysterics. "I said a challenge. She'd beat you to a pulp Jonouchi-kun. I think it should be….Kaiba-san. Kaiba? Is he here?"  
"Yes, I'm here."  
"Good. Kaiba-san can fight with Anzu-chan and Jonouchi can demonstrate with me" her evil grin stretched from ear to ear.

The teens split up into their pars and started to warm up. The boys were told when they fight in front of the other groups they were to fight as if it was another boy or they'd fight her and she wouldn't hold back. She had them scared.  
"Anzu-chan, you sure you want to fight me?" Seto said with a smirk  
"HaHa! Please, are you sure you can handle me?" Anzu gave him her own cocky smirk.  
The teens circled each other grinning madly, Seto made a big mistake, he underestimated Anzu. She caught him off-guard with a kick to the chest. He stumbled back and caught his breath. 'How stupid am I, of course she would be strong. Idiot.' He thought to himself. He didn't want to hit her so he just thought to pin her down. He went for her shoulders but was met face to face with her as she caught his leg and took him down with her. Everyone watched in confusion as the two teens wrestled and laughed trying to pin each other down.  
"Oi! You two! If you're gonna' fight, let's see a proper one!" screamed the she-beast

Kicks flew and punches were thrown, everyone was surprised by this fight, it was obvious nether of them really wanted to hurt the other but also didn't want to lose. They both went floor each other at the same time, unfortunately for Anzu; Seto was stronger and took her down. He won the match. Ten seconds, pining her down with her arms above her head and her legs underneath his. It seemed like the longest ten seconds of his life, admiring every curve on her well sculpted body. They got up and shock hands. "Don't worry, you won't win next time." She gave him a wink and then went over to a group of girls that wanted to ask her about Seto.

When P.E was over and normal classes started all anyone could talk about was the epic fight they saw, all Seto could think about was the site he saw. And that's when it hit him, today was the day he got to take her to loads of clothes shops and watch her try on sexy dresses. Just the thought of it gave him the stupid grin that he'd looked down on other guys for having.

The day passed quickly with this very nice thought in his head. The bell rang and the first thing he did was tell the maids that Mokuba was dropped off by him but Anzu is having the day off so they will need to look after him. He waited by the car to collect her and then goes get Mokuba and dropped him off. "Alright I'll go get changed and then we can go" she ran upstairs and put on a short pleated skirt and a tank top and Seto changed into dark blue skinnies and a black shirt. They got to the shopping centre and Seto took her strait to the store he brought all of his suites from, they do all kinds of evening wear.  
"Alright let me look at you, honey" said the shopping assistant. "Let me guess, you don't want to wear something too long and puffy but you don't want to look easy?" she gave her a wink then glanced at Seto sat in the 'Man chair' in the corner. The two girls went through dress after dress, much to Seto's disappointment he didn't get to see all the different dressed. Finally one had been picked. Seto was allowed to see this one. He was stunned; she was beautiful, face of an angle, body of a goddess. The dress was a pale blue colour; it had a sweet heart style bust and strap that lay over each arm. It clung tight to her until her waist and beyond there it was a graceful ripple that went most of the way to her knees but the back was slightly longer than the front. It was a quite simple dress but the way it looked on her was phenomenal.  
"Anzu-chan…" Seto couldn't find words to say, he just stared in amazement.  
"I think that means this is the dress you're getting." Giggled the shop assistant.  
She got back into her normal clothes and Seto went and paid for it.

"Anzu-chan, I need to go do something, you go to the café by the entrance, order anything you want, I'll be five minutes." Seto dashed off and left Anzu slightly confused. She went to the café and got herself a tea, she waited. When Seto arrived he looked very pleased with himself, he ordered a coffee and sat across from her.  
"So, have we got the perfect dress?" he said over the rim of his cup.  
"It's a beautiful dress Seto, thank you"  
"No need to thank me, I wanted to get you a pretty dress. I'm not the world's biggest expert on women but often shoes are next?"  
"What? Seto Kaiba? NOT an expert on something?" she giggled at him. "Yeah, that's a thought, I don't really own any shoes dainty enough to wear with the dress…"  
The two of them decided that she would go pick out shoes and then they'd go home. She quickly picked out a pair of bluey-white shoes, they had a slight heel but nothing to steep, she was hoping to be dancing all night.

The two of them went back to the mansion, Anzu was showing Mokuba the dress and he was trying to convince her to put it on but Seto insisted that she not show him till before the party. Mokuba went to bed all excited for the next day. Anzu showered and was sat in front of the mirror in her room. She was playing with her hair, thinking about the way she could do it for the party; she wanted to make Seto proud. She knew there would probably be loads of pretty women there but she wanted to keep Seto's attention. The thought of him with all these gold diggers all over him made her furious.

*Knock* *Knock* "Can I come in?" Seto was at the door.  
"Okay."  
He stepped into the room and sat on the bed. She turned her chair around to face him.  
"Hey, I just wanted you to know that you can sleep in tomorrow if you like. Moki will probably sleep in so that he will stay up all night."  
"What will you be doing Seto-kun?" she came and sat down next to him on the bed. She wasn't wearing her normal PJz. All she had on was a baggy shirt and her underwear. It covered everything but it was obvious what was underneath.  
"Umm…I don't know, the office isn't expecting me, and normally Mokuba would sleep all day so not much really." She edged closer to him, he felt nervous. She looked really tired.  
"Se-to-kun, you're not going to leave me alone at this party right, leave me for all those pretty women." She was staring up at him, drawing circles on his shoulder with her finger. She looked so cute he just wanted to grab her and never let go.  
"I won't leave you by yourself, anyway, Moki will stay with you."  
"Do you dance?"  
"Dance?"  
She stood up and turned away from him, playing with things on her dressing table.  
"Yeah, you know, move your feet, music?"  
"Well I can dance; I just don't often find someone I want to dance with."  
She made him get up and stand with her, she lifted the lid of her music box and placed his hand on her hip. The slow music played and the two of them swayed in each other's arms. She rested her head on his chest and changed into more of an embrace. The two of them were practically just holding each other, moving slowly in circles. She started to drift off to sleep, she found she slept easier when Seto was with her. The music stopped and she turned her head up at him and starred into his eyes. "I liked that…"

The cutest smile appeared on her little face. Seto got her to crawl into bed and he practically tucked her in. "Nightie-night Seto-kun" She reached out for his hand and pulled him down to kissed him on the nose.  
'She looks all cute and innocent like this, shame she can't be like this more often' he thought to himself. "Good night, little angle."  
By that time she had fallen asleep holding onto his hand.


	11. Chapter 11 Time To Dance

Perks of the job

By Mushka-kun  
Chapter 11 – Time To Dance

0000 hours = zero hundred hours, military term for the time you attack or start a mission. (Just-in-case you didn't get it ^_^ ) sorry this one is a bit longer than the others 3

Summary: the party has arrived but does Seto need to fight for Anzu's attention?  
Disclaimer: I no own YuGiOh .

'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"  
*Sound*

Finally, the day had arrived! It was Saturday! Anzu was incredibly excited when she woke up, she had planned the day out into chunks.  
Morning – Eating. Bathing. Relaxing,  
After noon – Prep starts. Making sure Moki has all is things. Airing out dress. Collecting all she needs.  
Early evening – Go time! Dress on! Hair sorted! Any makeup worn! Checking boys are presentable.  
After that is what she referred to as 0000 hours. They got in the limo and left.

She had just gotten up and had her shower; she didn't really want to get dressed only to get changed later so she put on her gym 'shorts' and a tank top. It was about 9am, she went into the kitchen and started to cook herself breakfast. She had porridge so she wouldn't be hungry later, she didn't want to eat later in the day in case she looked bloated in the dress. 'Well since I don't have to run around after Mokuba…I could just go and watch T.V.' she thought washing up her porridge bowl. She went up into the room she watched movies with Mokuba in, she turned on the T.V and started to flick through the channels. "Well, look who's up? I thought you'd still be sleeping like a baby." He smirked and sat down next to her. "Well I decided I was going to get up at a reasonable time, is that a problem, Kaiba-sama." She glanced at him but stayed focused on the T.V. What she said irritated Seto. He hated it when she called him Kaiba; it made him feel like they were still on opposite teams. "So, what are you doing anyway?" she could tell he was irritated.  
"Just watching T.V for a while. I thought I would just relax today. What's the plan for tonight anyway?"  
"Well it's a dinner as well as a party, so, we get there, hang around, talk to people then we get seated to eat and then it's like music and you can dance and chat and drink. Whatever takes your fancy at the time."  
"A dinner as well as a party?" She sighed and held her tummy "I was hoping I would get away without eating in that dress. Oh well, just got to be careful" She giggled and slumped on the sofa.  
"Hmmm…well as long as you don't drop anything down yourself it'll be fine." He smirked at the thought of her freaking out like a child with chocolate on her dress.  
"I'm not 6! I can eat without making a mess!"  
"Sure.."

The two teens spent the morning teasing each other and watching T.V. At around midday Mokuba immerged and Anzu made him something to eat. She went upstairs and got her dress out and hung it up by the window. She went to get Mokuba's suit out and check everything. It was all there and clean, nothing to worry about, she left it on Mokuba's bed for him later. She went back to her room and got out her shoes and sat at the mirror. Because of the fire she didn't have much of her things. She didn't really have anything pretty to wear with this dress. She did have one thing. It was an anklet, it was a gift from Yugi for her last birthday, it had spheres on it and the chain was silver. She left it on the table and went looking for hair stuff.

Time passed and she started to get ready, they had to leave by 6:30 at the latest. It was nearly 5 so she got dressed. Her hair was gently curled; it sat just below her shoulders. She wasn't one for wearing a lot of makeup; she had a slight red lip gloss on and put on a little mascara and eyeliner. It was a quite natural look but it just made her eyes stand out a little more than normal. She put on the dress and the shoes and starred at herself in the mirror on the inside of her wardrobe. It felt like something was missing. She looked at the clock. It was 6pm. She went over to Mokuba's room.  
"Moki-kun, are you dressed?" she stood outside the door.  
"Yes!" the door swung open wide, Mokuba's jaw dropped. "Anzu-chan is so pretty." He gave her a big grin.  
"Thank you Moki-kun" she gave him a big cuddle and brushed down his suit and adjusted his tie. "Let's go check on Seto."

Mokuba ran down the corridor and burst into Seto's room, she followed behind slowly, she was nervous about presenting herself to Seto. "Hurry up Anzu-chan!" Mokuba came out of Seto's room and grabbed her hand and dragged her into Seto's room. She starred at her feet, her face felt hot. Slowly, she looked up and her eyes met with his, she was mesmerised by these glimmering pools of blue. Seto's face lit up. "You're beautiful…" He stepped up to her and took her hands in his. "Moki, can you wait down stairs for us?" Mokuba nodded and bounced out the room.  
"Anzu-chan, close your eyes." she went red and closed her eyes. She could hear him moving around and opening something. The felt the material of his jacket brush past her shoulder and something land on her chest and her hair get moved. His hot breath caressed her neck; he got close to her ear and whispered "Open." She put her hand to her neck and felt something there and turned to the mirror. He had put on her a silver necklace; it had two layers, one that was tight round the neck and a loser one that had a locket on it. The locket was crusted with sapphires; she opened up the locket and nearly cried when she found what was inside. A photo of a young her sat on her father's lap. In the other side it read 'Love never fades.'

"Seto, its beautiful, thank you, how did you get this photo?" She couldn't stop staring at it in the mirror.  
"I had the idea when you agreed to come to the party with me, so I went to your mother and asked her for a photo of you and your dad, I saw a sapphire that matched your eyes so…I got them to put it there…" he came up behind her and held her. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Seto! You're amazing!" she was nearly in tears. "Come on Anzu-chan, let's get going."

The three of them got in the limo and went to the party, Anzu was so nervous her knees were shaking. The hall was massive; there was a crystal chandelier in the middle of the room. Mokuba was dragged off by a group of other kids when they walked in, a group of important looking men were gesturing for Seto to come over.  
"Ah, Kaiba-sama, it's been a while hasn't it, business as strong as ever I see." A rather large built man in a suit talked to Seto as if they were old friends but Seto didn't seem overly interested.  
"Life is as good as ever Takashima-sama, Yamamoto-sama you don't normally come to these events, why the sudden change."  
Yamamoto-sama was a lot younger looking than the other men here, still older than Seto, little over 25. He got his business when his Grandfather died. He was no were as near a good business man as Seto but thought they were in the same league.  
"Well hello there madam, may I say you're looking beautiful this evening." Yamamoto took Anzu's hand and kissed it. If looks could kill, Seto's would have shot him dead were he stood.

An announcer told everyone they could enter the dining hall and they would be shown to their seats. Mokuba came back to find them and sat one side of Seto and Anzu sat the other. It was a long table, like you see in movies about kingdoms and knights.  
"Well it looks like tonight is my lucky night" Said Yamamoto sitting opposite to the teens. His father was also there as he owns half the company with him. They sat and ate and talked across with him. Yamamoto was a massive flirt and was making it clear that he wanted to 'get to know' Anzu very well. This was really starting to irritate Seto. He knew that if he got pulled away from Anzu for a minute then he would swoop in and try it with her. The thought of another boy putting his hands on her made him rage. The dinner was over and they all sat and chatted while waiting for their puddings.  
"Seto-kun, are you okay?" Anzu could see his knuckles going white, gripping one side of his chair.  
"Yes, I'm fine," He leaned in close and whispered in her ear "Remember, don't drop any desert on that dress."  
She went bright red and playfully hit him on the shoulder, people watched and started to comment, Seto had never bought a guest to any of these events before, the strangest thing was no one there, even the men that had known Seto years, no one called him 'Seto' everyone called him Kaiba-sama or Kaiba-san.

When everyone had finished eating they were all shown to the main hall, were the musicians were already set up to start playing. "Hey, Moki, I need to go do my rounds and keep these men happy, keep Anzu-chan with you. Whatever happens make sure Yamamoto doesn't get alone with her okay?" Seto gave his instructions to his brother, apologised to Anzu and told her he'd be back soon. He walked off with that confident look on his face and started talking with the other business men. All the dates and wives were in the corner talking amongst themselves, they looked at her and whispered. All she could think was they thought 'oh why is he with her!', she thought they must be convinced she's a gold digger or something. She sat with all the kids and ended up with one of the little girls on her lap playing with her hair.  
"Oneechan's hair is really soft." The little girl was nuzzling up in Anzu's hair. "Can we dance?"  
"Okay" Anzu giggled holding the little girl at her hip and walking up to the dance floor, all the little ones following. She swayed and danced with the little girl with a massive smile on her face. Seto was watching on off in the distance, seeing her look after all those kids made him smile.

Seto wasn't the only one watching Anzu be mother hen. Yamamoto decided this was his chance to get in there. "One day, you're going to make a very good mum." He brushed the little ones hair back behind her ear. "Thank you, Yamamoto-sama" Something about him made Anzu feel uncomfortable.  
"Honey, you don't need to be so formal, you can call me Nao, Anzu-san?"  
"Um, okay, Nao-san."  
"Hey little honey, do you mind if I have the next dance with Anzu-san"  
The little girl jumped down from Anzu and ran off dragging Mokuba and his friends with her. He took her hand and led her to right in the middle of the dance floor; he placed on hand firmly at the base of her back and held her hand tight with the other. Anzu felt really uncomfortable as this much older man watched her body move to the music, she really wanted this song to be over soon. She could feel his hand slowly slip down her back. If he so much as put one pinky on her bum she would freak. She didn't want to cause a scene and embarrass Seto but she can't stand perverts.

The song ended, instead of him letting her go like she thought he would, he pulled her closer and whispered right in her ear "Mmmm, let's go somewhere a little more privet." Before she could get a word in he had dragged her off and round the corner. "Hold on! What do you think you're doing!" she said pulling her hand away. He pushed her up against the wall, using his body weight to hold her down. She tried as hard as she could to get him off but she just couldn't. He started to kiss her neck and feel along her sides. She couldn't scream, not without making the worst scene imaginable.  
"Stop it Nao-san! Get off me!"  
"Shut up, you love it! Anyway, what you gonna do, scream for Kaiba, in front of all the people he works with."  
Someone grabbed him and threw him on the ground. It was a very pissed off Seto. "No, she doesn't need to scream." Seto gave him one sharp kick to the chest before Anzu grabbed him and pulled him away. "Please, don't get yourself into trouble for me…"  
"Did he hurt you…"  
"No, I wasn't hurt, I was a little scared…" she cradled herself and stared at her feet. Seto pulled her close to him and held her tight; she rested against his chest. "I promise, for as long as I live, no man will touch you against your will ever again." He squeezed her tight.  
"Seto-kun…wanna' know what will cheer me up?" she looked up at him with a cute expression.  
"What's that then?" he smirked  
"Let's go have that dance."

She ran off with Seto in toe, and dragged him onto the dance floor. The evening was nearing the end, the lights were dimmer, and couples had split off to dance anyway. He placed his hands at her waist and she draped her arms over his shoulders. The two of them danced slowly, losing themselves in each other's gaze, they didn't notice the people watching them, they didn't notice the whispers or the fact that Mokuba had taken photos of them. All they cared about was that they were together, in that moment. Seto brushed her hair behind her ear and spoke softly "Anzu-chan, did I tell you that you were the most beautiful girl here"  
"Nope, I don't remember you saying that." She blushed slightly.

He felt her fingers creep up his neck and play with his hair. He pulled her closer to him and traced the line of her jaw to her chin and then brushed his hand against her cheek, his hand crept up into her hair and he leaned in close. Her heart slowed down, her breathing steadied. She could feel his breath on her lips. They stopped and hesitated, less than an inch away from each other. "Seto…" She closed the space between them, it felt like an explosion. She ran her fingers through his hair and kept him close. She had wanted this for so long; he put his tongue against her lips, asking for permission to enter. Cautiously, she parted her lips and felt his tongue enter her mouth and almost dance with hers. It was deep and passionate and she could barely contain herself, she let out a slight moan of appreciation. They parted for air and just stared at each other. The rest of the room stared at them to.  
"Oniisan, I think we'd better go now." He laughed.

Everyone whispered at the group got in the car and left. It was silent the whole way back. The tension between Seto and Anzu was unbelievable. Mokuba ran straight up stairs and left them alone. They looked at each other and grinned. They went upstairs and stopped outside Seto's room. They began to kiss again, hands wondered, things got a little heated. Seto opened the door behind him and walked her over to the bed, she sat on his knee and they continued to kiss. The broke the kiss for air and laid on the bed.  
"Seto-kun…does this mean you want to be with me?" She looked concerned.  
"Anzu-chan, I've wanted to be with you for so long, please don't make that face, looks like you don't trust Me."  
"I just get worried to be honest…" She was worried to look at him.  
"Anzu Mazaki," He made her look at him. "I am in love with you. If you right now said that you'd be mine, I could die happy."

He kissed her softly on the lips, she cried a tiny bit but it didn't matter because he was there to dry her tears. Knowing that those feelings were mutual made everything feel so much easier. Anzu went and changed and then came back into Seto's room.  
"Can I sleep here now? I really hate sleeping by myself…"  
"Of course, as long as I make you feel safe."

She climbed into bed and cuddled up close with him; they had a kiss and a cuddle and went to sleep. In the morning she needed to suck it up, take Yugi to see her mum and to go to her dad's grave. At least she could tell him that a guy was looking after her.


	12. Chapter 12 Forever lovin'

Perks of the job

By Mushka-kun  
Chapter 12 – forever lovin'

I'm sure you know, but if you don't, Neechan means sister, little brothers/sisters often will referee to their older sibling's partners as Neechan/Niichan

WARNING!: Lemon :3 (Im not sure if I took things too far, but it was fun to write, )  
Summary: Mummy, daddy and new lovers.  
Disclaimer: I no own YuGiOh .

'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"  
*Sound*  
[A/N]

It was as if she had slept with a hanger in her mouth, grinning from ear to ear. Anzu had been up for about a half hour but didn't move. She thought he was still sleeping and just took the chance to sit close to him and almost watch him. They were kind of curled round each other in an embrace, nose to nose without much room. 'He's like an angle' she thought to herself. She kissed him on the nose and then giggled and nuzzled back into the pillow. She watched as his eyes slowly opened and she was met with those gleaming blue pools.  
"Anzu-chan, how long was you planning just to look at me." He smirked.  
She went bright red and covered her face with the blanket. Seto pulled the blanket over both of their heads and started to tickle her and kiss her all over.  
"Seto-kun *giggling*I need to get up soon *Giggling* Have to go meet Yugi-kun" she threw the blanket off the two of them and tried to get away from a playful Seto. She tried to roll away but instead had Seto grab her and start spooning her.  
"Come on, five more minutes and then you can go do whatever." He kissed her ear and snuggled in the crook of her neck.

The young couple lay together for a while but as promised he let her go and get ready to meet Yugi. She put on some shorts and a plain top, her hair still looked curly from yesterday, and she knew Yugi would like that. They ate breakfast with a giggling Mokuba.  
"Does this mean I now call you Neechan" he giggled.  
"You don't have to." Anzu went bright red and hid behind her tea cup.  
Mokuba ran upstairs laughing his head off. She was relieved that Mokuba wasn't angry or anything, she was a little worried about the guys, being Seto's friend was one thing but actually being with Seto… She wouldn't be surprised if Jonouchi flipped out, he'd probably say something stupid like Seto had 'tricked' her. But she knew that the first people she'd tell were her parents. Her mum would be very giddy and she thinks her dad would like to know that one of the most powerful men in japan was keeping an eye on his family.

12 o'clock came around; Seto had gotten one of his drivers to pick her up, take her to Yugi's and to take them to the hospital. Anzu took a deep breath and led Yugi in through the double doors.  
"Oh, you bought a different boy this time." Giggled the young nurse behind the desk.  
Anzu laughed and took her childhood friend up to her mother's room.  
"Ah! Anzu-chan! Ooh, you brought Yugi-kun too!" She gave Yugi a big hug and a kiss when he came over to her bed. The three off them sat down to together and talked. They talked about school and events and games and Anzu's mother gave strict instructions to Yugi 'Don't let that Kaiba-boy distract my little Anzu-chi now.' She liked to give Yugi orders; he always laughed at it but tried to follow them.  
"I'm going to go to the rest room." Yugi said as he left the room. He shut the door quietly behind him.  
"Hehe! I have exciting news! But don't tell Yugi-kun, I'm not telling him yet."  
Her mother face lit up, she loved gossip and especially loved it when her daughter giddy like this.  
"THE Seto Kaiba asked ME to be his girlfriend! And I obviously said yes!" she had jumped on the end of the bed and was clapping her hands and grinning.  
"EEEEkkkkkkkk! Well done Anzu-chan! Caught yourself a good one." Her mother gave her a wink and a cuddle.

The two of them returned to normal and stayed quite for when Yugi came in. The three of them finished their chat and the teens got ready to leave. Outside the hospital they caught a bus and headed to the east side of town, there was a big church and a grave yard. All along the streets near there was flower shops and dress shops and places to buy trinkets. Yugi walked into one of the stores and brought a small bunch of flowers and Anzu got some incense sticks. They walked into the grave yard and were met with the smell of stone and wilting flowers.

They walked through the graves until Anzu pointed out her father's grave. It was a white stone with his name on it and just the symbol meaning 'loved' on the bottom. There was a little photo at the base; it was him with Mrs Mazaki and Anzu. She put two incense sticks in a small bot that was next to the photo and lit them, Yugi placed the flowers in front of the stone and the two of them knelt and prayed in front of the stone.  
'Daddy, you probably know this already, but if you don't, I'm with Seto now. I hope you approve of him, I thought you would. He's kind, sweet, loving. He's a hard worker and can look after us if you're worried about it. Mum's doing well; I hope your looking over her. She seems like she's getting better but won't be out of hospital for a while. All of my friends are trying to be supportive, they don't know about me and Seto yet….they don't get to find out for a little while. Please, watch over me and mum.'

She got up from her knees looked down at the stone smiling. Yugi gave her a big grin and the two of them walked out the grave yard and walked to the bus stop.  
"Do you want to come over tonight?"  
"Will Kaiba-kun be okay with that?"  
"He'll be working so he shouldn't have a reason not to be, I'll call the house."  
She called the house and the head maid insisted that the diver came and got them, when they arrived it looked as if the maids had had a freak clean and were worried about their guest. In the past all of the guests had been high business men or important people, all the kinds of people who would judge their employer on the state the house was in.

The teens went into the movie room and found Mokuba in there playing with his duel monsters cards. As expected, he and Yugi started talking about them and it eventually broke into a game. Anzu stat there and watched the two boys laughing and playing, it wasn't often she saw Yugi in a non-serious match anymore. Every time he played with Jonouchi or Honda they got overly competitive, not that they'll ever beat Yugi. She quietly left the room and went to the kitchen, it was 4:45pm. She decided to cook dinner for them, Seto would probably eat out but she wanted to cook him something just-in-case. She decided to cook them all a little treat and do pudding too. She enjoyed cooking and liked the big grin Mokuba always had whenever she cooked him things. The pantry as always well stocked in the Kaiba houseful, not exactly with kid friendly food but with good cooking ingredients.

Anzu spent a couple hours slaving over her master pieces. Her favourite foods were Italian and she knew various recipes off by heart. She made a vermicelli dish for dinner and a Chocolate and orange baked risotto (like baked rice pudding). She called down the boys and served up; their eyes widened as the saw the food. Yugi hadn't had Anzu's cooking for ages and was really looking forward to it.  
"Thank you for the food!" the two boys clapped their hands together and then started shovelling the pasta into their mouths. They heard the door open and a case drop on the floor. Anzu got up and went into the corridor; Seto was taking off his coat. She snuck up behind him and hugged him round with waist.  
"Hey Honey" He said giving her a kiss.  
"Just in time for dinner, Yugi's here too."  
"Have you told him yet?"  
"No….not yet..."  
He gave her a fake scowl and they went into the kitchen, Anzu placed a plate of food in front of him and then returned to her own. The boys were nearly done eating but were polite enough to wait for Seto and Anzu to finish before asking for pudding. When everyone was done, Anzu got out the dish with the baked risotto and put it into bowls and gave it out. Seto's face lit up when he saw what she put in front of him. Mokuba looked at Anzu and giggled. Seto started to stuff his face; he had a grin on his face. The others laughed at ate.  
"Seto," She giggled. "I've never seen you eat like that, it's almost like you're a real boy"  
He looked up having finished his bowl, wide eyed and slightly blushing. He realised what he had done and quickly returned to his normal, held together self. Everyone started to laugh at him, you can't look that serious when you have chocolate round your mouth. Anzu reached over to him and wiped it off with her finger then put her finger in her mouth; Seto couldn't take his eyes off her but tried to stay composed.  
"Anzu didn't you know," Mokuba whispered. "This is his favourite desert, there's even a photo of him eating it sat with mum, she loved all Italian food."  
Anzu sat and stared at the slightly embarrassed Seto. She took the bowl from him and re-filled it, he ate calmly and composed this time. Mokuba wanted seconds and helped himself.

Yugi sat and watched the scene; it was like they were a family. He noticed how affectionately she looked at Kaiba. And the way she looked after Mokuba was like it was her own little brother, it was good to see her happy like this, it seemed like something more was happening though, he couldn't put his finger on it.  
"I should be heading back now." Yugi got up from his seat and put his bowl on the side.  
"Are you sure?"  
He nodded, smiled and headed to the door.  
"I will get the driver to take you home" Seto walked over to a panel and pushed a button which alerted the driver.  
"You don't have to Kaiba-kun, I'll just catch the bus."  
"No, no, he'll drop you off at your house; anyway, he could do with the work." Seto smirked.

The driver met them at the door; Yugi said his good byes and got into the car. Mokuba skipped up the stairs and the sound of doors slamming and TV could be heard.  
Seto turned to Anzu and smiled "Would you cook for me more often?"  
"OF course"  
His arms snaked round her waist and pulled Anzu in close for a kiss, it was long and passionate. When they broke for air, Anzu trailed kisses along his jaw line and down his neck; she looked up at him through her eyelashes and gave him a sexy little smile. The way she looked at him drove him crazy. He picked her up and held her against the door; she wrapped her legs around his waist and draped her arms around his neck. He kissed all down her neck and nibbled on her ear, when she let out a cute little moan he stopped to look at her. A blush had fallen across her face; she leaned in and started nibbling on his lower lip. He let out a growl and held her closer to the wall with his body; she could feel his heart beating against her. She moved up to beside his ear "Maybe we should get out the hall way…" she nudged him to look over his shoulder. In the corner were two maids, watching very wide eyed with big blushes on their faces, they ran off when he looked at them.

The couple made their way up stairs and into the bed room. Anzu lay down on the bed with her arms above her head; Seto laid half on top of her and continued to kiss her, on the lips, on the check, her neck, her collar, her shoulders. He kissed every exposed area he could find. She moved him off her and climbed on top. She looked down at him, she felt in control, he had an almost submissive look on his face, Anzu liked it. Seto still had a tie on from when he was in the office, she took it off him and threw it on the floor and started un-doing buttons. She kissed down his chest and all along his tummy; she shimmied down to his pants line. She kissed all along above his underwear and then back up his chest. They locked once again in a passionate kiss; Anzu let Seto's hands wonder her body, along her sides and slipping up her top. Seto could feel the silky material of her bra at his fingertips; he ran his fingers along the inside slowly, almost as if he was asking for permission. She allowed him to continue and he pulled down the material covering her breast and placed his hand on it. She let out a tiny moan into his mouth. He put both hands on her breasts and started to squeeze them a little, he had been with girls before but this felt different, this was defiantly better than the other times.

Both shirtless, they got under the covers and continued kissing; Seto got a little braver and undid her shorts. Anzu clung closer to him while her shorts were taken off.  
"Anzu-chan, are you okay with this? We can stop here if you want, I don't mind?"  
"Do you honestly love me?"  
"I have for the longest time, with all my heart."  
"Then my body's yours." she had a big smile on her face and rested her head on his chest.  
He felt the lace of her underwear and kissed her neck. Anzu felt nervous but she liked this, how gently Seto touched her, she'd never let a boy do more than touch her breasts and ass before. He could feel her getting hotter in-between her legs, she was soaked.  
He leaned in by her ear "these are soaked, maybe we should take them off?"  
She allowed him to take off her panties; she had the biggest blush across her face. He pulled back the covers and sat up to admire his girlfriend's body. In his eyes she was the most beautiful, amazing, sexy girl in the world. She had her eyes squeezed shut. He sat over her and brushed his hand along her cheek "Anzu-chan…look at me"  
She looked up at him, her eyes were all sparkly, she was adorable. "I love you so much, but we only have to continue if you are ready."  
"Se-to-kun…"  
"Yes?"  
"I want you…"  
She sat up and kissed him passionately, she started taking off his trousers.

Trousers off, Seto laid her down and laid on top of her, one hand holding him up, other in-between her legs. She had allowed him entrance, he could feel how hot her body was, she squirmed and wriggled underneath him, the look of bliss all over her face. She was nearly ready…  
"Anzu, this will be your first time right?"  
"Y-yes, please be gentle with me…"  
Seto sat back and she got a full view of him, his well-toned muscles, his throbbing member, she was ready for him. He reached into the draw next to him and pulled out a condom [Mushka promotes safe sex ;D] he put it on and positioned himself and held it in place.  
"Last chance, are you ready?"  
She wrapped her legs around his waist, and pushed against him, allowing him to enter her fast, popping her cherry. Tears came to her eyes.  
"R-ready for anything." She stuttered.  
Seto leaned against her, holding her close, he was hoping to do this so it hurt as little as it possibly could. He kissed along her neck for a while, trying to make her feel good again.  
"S-Seto…you can move now…"  
Slowly, he moved back and forth inside her, he didn't want to hurt her. The painful look on her face left and was replaced with a look of enjoyment. She held him close to her and started moaning in his ear. This encouraged him to go faster and harder, she bit and kissed were his neck and his shoulder met, his panting broke into a growl as he nibbled the top of her ear. The young couple were locked in this passionate session of love making, all of a sudden Anzu let out a load moan and Seto felt her muscles spasm around him, this felt amazing. His movement was faster and harder and Anzu became louder and louder, she felt him jerking and swelling inside her, he pushed deep and everything became hot in there, the swelling went and he pulled out.

He got off her and put the condom in the bin, he got in bed with her and pulled the cover over them both and just held Anzu close.  
"Seto Kaiba, I love you so much."  
They softly kissed and snuggled down to sleep, Anzu knew, this was the guy she wanted to be with forever. This might have been a little quick but she didn't care, as long as she was his.


	13. Chapter 13 Storm the Castle!

Perks of the job

By Mushka-kun  
Chapter 13 – Storm the Castle!

Summary: After a little 'incident' at school Jonouchi takes it upon himself to inspect the Kaiba house hold.  
Disclaimer: I no own YuGiOh .

'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"  
*Sound*  
[A/N]

As the sun streamed in through the curtains, the young, happy Seto Kaiba sat up in bed staring at his princess. They had really consummated their relationship, she had given herself to him, and from now on he had to make sure that he protected her with his life. She was his and that's the end of it. He watched as Anzu woke up and looked up at him, the sun glowing off her face and glistening in those soft blue eyes.  
"Good morning Seto-kun," she sat up in bed and gave him a kiss. "Come on, let's get ready, school remember" she giggled and jumped out of bed.  
He watched her pull on one of his shirts and run out the door, she hadn't moved her stuff into Seto's room yet. He got up and started getting dressed; all he could think about was the events of the night before, he couldn't help but smile.

The teens got dressed and ready for school and set off. They got to the gates and for once Seto decided he was going to walk in with her and sit with her and her 'idiot' friends. The term was getting to an end after all; he wouldn't have to see them very much for a while. They entered the class room and went and stood with Yugi and the gang. He watched as the boys swarmed round his girlfriend, hugging her and making her laugh, this was starting to irritate him but he stayed composed. One of the jock boys came over to them; he walked up to Anzu with a cocky stride and cook her hand.  
"Hey, Mazaki-chan, you're not going to the dance with one of these…'boys' again are you."  
Tadashi Arai, he was a big built guy, he was very sure of himself and thought he was better than Yugi and the boys. Seto hated him; he thought he was ignorant and big headed. Seto may have an ego roughly three times the size of a large blimp but he still thought that this guy was too much.

"Oh, Arai-san, why bother? You ask me to every event going and I say no every time. You honestly think I'll go with you this time?" She pulled her hands away from him and stood with them on her hips. He took this as a chance to snake his hands round her waist and place them on her butt cheeks. Something in Seto's mind just snapped. He grabbed his arms and pulled them up behind his back, pushing the boy face first into the wall. Every one turned to look at the commotion, Anzu was watching with a big grin on her face.  
"And who gave you the right to touch her body!" Seto growled in his ear. "Anzu is not your toy. Oh and by the way, she is already going with someone to that dance, me. Got a problem with that?"

Seto let go of the rather worried and embarrassed looking boy. Everyone was staring in amazement, not only was Seto once again showing a side of him that cared for another student but also showing a rather scary side, getting so angry over something so miner. Seto walked over to Anzu and put his arm round her, still glaring at the boy.  
"I guess that's your way of asking me" she whispered into his ear. The truth was, Seto didn't realise there was a dance and he never normally had any interest in going but he wasn't having any other guy take her, not even Yugi or the idiots.

A whisper was in the air, all everyone was talking about was Seto's outburst and the fact not only was he GOING to the dance but he was taking Anzu with him, things had gotten odd around here. The lunch bell had rang and everyone was heading to the canteen, Anzu went to go and sit with the boys but found herself being pulled out of the class room, down the corridor and out into the playing ground by Seto.  
"Does anyone normally come round here?" Seto was looking around to make sure no one was staring.  
"Ah, come with me." Anzu dragged him buy the sleeve into the equipment cupboard and shut the door behind them. "Was there something you wa-"  
She was cut off by Seto's lips landing on hers and his hands on her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry about earlier," he said resting his forehead against hers, "I can't believe that low-life touched you."  
"It's okay Seto-kun, honestly. Though watching you pin him up was a little bit exciting," she giggled. "And, it meant I didn't have to ask you if you'd go to the dance with me."

Seto sat down on the basketball cage and got Anzu to sit on his knee, he liked holding her close like this, not that he was ready for everyone to see his affectionate side yet. He wanted to keep up his appearance but he knew, even if people saw him doing all the stupid 'cutesy' things that Anzu liked he'd still be able to make everyone know he was top dog and the alpha male. They spent the rest of the lunch break just cuddled up and talking. When the bell rang the tried to get to class as quickly as possible but still ended up being late, together (more whispering from the class). The teacher made them stand in the hall, not that ether of them minded being made to wait alone in the empty corridor. When the teacher came out his eyes shot straight at Anzu.  
"So, what were you doing then, Miss Mazaki? Something that not only made you late but dragged Master Kaiba into it as well."  
"Sir, I would appreciate it if you didn't completely blame, Anzu-chan for something that wasn't just her doing. If anything, it would seem I made her late."

The teacher was shocked to see Seto sticking up for another student. He let the two teens enter the class room and take their seats, everyone was getting more and more suspicious of the pair of them, the SK-fan club had been in outrage when the heard of all the things Seto had been doing for Anzu. If everyone knew of what happened behind closed doors they would truly be shocked.

The bell went and everyone started to leave, people all doing normal routines, Anzu quickly said goodbye and then ran to catch her lift and start work. All the 'working' she had been doing had set something off in Jonouchi's mind.  
"Honda-kun, I don't really get what her job is? Does she like baby sit little Kaiba all day?"  
"Erm…I guess so, I mean she's a 'nanny' so I think she meets him at his school and like entertains him, mothers him a bit."  
The two boys walked past what was left of Anzu's house. Builders had deemed it un-fixable and were just tearing it down and starting a fresh. When Mrs Mazaki comes out of hospital she is going out of town to stay will relatives until the house is fixed.  
"At least the Kaiba brothers took her in after the fire." Honda sat on the wall, leaving his bag on the floor.  
"She coulda' stayed with me or you or Yugi."  
"You live in a one bedroom flat, that's a mess all the time. My parents wouldn't have allowed it and Yugi and grandpa live in a two bedroom house over the store, none of us really had room. Anyway, at the Kaiba's I bet she gets treated like a queen, it was the best place for her and its easier for her to work."  
"I still don't like how close Money-bags is to her. I don't trust him. I say we should pay him a surprise visit! All of us! Storm the place and see if we can catch him off guard, the 'real' Seto Kaiba."  
"Jonouchi-kun, that's the best idea you've had all day."  
The two boys ran home and got changed and met up outside the game store; they dragged out a reluctant Yugi and started the long walk to the Kaiba mansion.

Meanwhile, at the mansion, Seto had decided to work from home today. Anzu was sat with Mokuba while he did his homework, she tried not to hang over his shoulder and let him do it on his own.  
"Nearly done. Anzu-chan, can I have a snack please?" Mokuba looked up at her with his big brown eyes, she grinned at him and went off into the kitchen. Now that Anzu lived there, there were some more goodies in the house, Seto didn't mind really, he just knew he's be no good at picking the stuff out himself. She opened the kitchen cupboard and peered inside. Picked out some cookies from the back and went to go get a plate, sticking on in her mouth as she walked. Anzu wasn't exsacly the tallest girl, and all the small plates were kept at the very top of the cupboard, she was on her tip-toes stretching up, trying to knock the plate off the shelf to catch it with the other hand.  
"You're gona' injure yourself doing things like that."  
Anzu spun round to be met by Seto, almost pinning her against the counter. She pushed herself up onto the counter and wrapped her arms and legs around him  
"For me?" he said breaking off the part of the cookie poking out her mouth. The two of them giggled and started 'conoodling' in the kitchen.

The boys had finally found themselves at the gate of the Kaiba mansion. It was locked.  
"You've got to press the buzzer and then someone can see you on that camera and chose whether you can go in or not" said Yugi to a rather irritated looking Jonouchi.  
Honda pressed the button and when the little box asked him why they were there he said that it was to see Anzu. Fortunately, for them, it was the head maid who had picked up this time. She had seen a photo of Anzu and the three boys so she trusted them and let them in. They got to the large door and just stared at it. Jonouchi took a brave step forward and entered the house, followed by nervous looking Honda and Yugi.  
"Oh, hey? Are you lot looking for Anzu-chan too" Mokuba laughed and jumped down the stairs. "Come on, she should be in the kitchen, she disappeared about 10 minutes ago, she said she'd get me a snack."  
the three boys looked at each other and then followed Mokuba. They all stopped dead when they caught a glimpse into the kitchen. They could see Anzu's long toned legs wrapped around Seto's middle, his hand sliding up her thigh. Her hands running threw his hair, lips locked, and cookies on the all over the floor. They watched as Seto pulled away from her lips and trailed kisses down her neck. He kissed all the way up her ear and said "Why don't you go give Moki is treat and then come give me mine."  
"Onii-san!" Mokuba finally found his voice and burst into the room, the three boys looking horrified behind him.  
"Mokuba-kun, oh my god, I'm sorry you saw that. Wait, what are you guys doing here!" Anzu jumped off the side and couched to Mokuba's level.  
"Who let you onto my property?" Seto glared at the three boys. Jonouchi snapped.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Freely touching Anzu's body like that!" Jonouchi went to hit Seto but ended up pinned to the counter by Anzu.  
"Jonouchi-kun! You think I let people 'Freely' touch my body! Don't be so stupid! IF you couldn't tell, I liked it."  
"That's what all couples do Jonouchi-kun." Giggled Mokuba from behind Seto.  
"Couples! There not a couple!"  
"Actually, we are mutt. She had been trying to find the right way to tell you boys so that you wouldn't freak. Don't worry; it hasn't been going on that long."

Jonouchi calmed down and they all sat in the living room. Seto was still irritated that they were let in but was willing to deal with it for Anzu. Yugi and Honda were alright with the idea, they knew the lengths he went for the only other important person in his life (Mokuba) and from out bursts at school they could tell he'd protect her the same way. Jonouchi made it clear he did not approve but he was too scared of Anzu to question it.  
"I'm only going to say it once to you children so listen and remember it. I love Anzu Mazaki. I'm going to protect her with my life. If anyone hurts her, especially one of you lot, I will personally dismember you. Got that. Everyone will find out at that stupid party anyway." They were all surprised with Seto's statement. Anzu gave him a kiss on the check and whispered what they guessed was 'I love you too' in his ear.

The boys left and the day came to the end. Seto had asked the maid to put Anzu's things in his room as well while they were at school. The two of them climbed into bed together and sat up half the night talking. She was so proud of how he had acted in front of her friends. This just proved to her even more, how amazing Seto Kaiba really was.


	14. Chapter 14 Routines

Perks of the job

By Mushka-kun  
Chapter 14 – Routines

Summary: Lives are full of routines but Seto seems to like Anzu's best.  
Disclaimer: I no own YuGiOh .  
'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"  
*Sound*  
[A/N]

Another day; another class. The students watched as the teacher droned on about things that had append over a hundred years ago, none of them cared at that point in time. In just over a week they were going to have their end of year dance. This is the most important time for these teens, couples get to flaunt themselves for everyone and the single ones hope to find someone. This year it was going to be different. Not only was Seto Kaiba going but he was taking Anzu Mazaki, his arch rivals 'cheer leader.' The fan club was not best pleased, they all had fantasied over the day when Seto would confess to them, not that that would ever happen. Anzu had grown tired of their pathetic looks they'd given her; one of them had burst into tears when she saw her. It's not like everyone knew they were together, they just knew he was taking her to the dance. Teens are stupid and over reactive.

The ridiculous-ness of the students was starting to irate Seto. He hated people talking about his personal life and thinking that they know all about him, idiots, all of them. But oh well, one more year and he wouldn't see these children nearly every day. He could focus on his work and the few people that meant something to him, Mokuba and Anzu. The holidays would be here soon, Christmas. The days had already started getting colder. A few more weeks and it'd be here. He didn't much like Christmas but Mokuba always did and this year, there was a glimmer of hope that Anzu would be with them, he knew how bright and sparkly she got over the holiday season. Before everything had happened between them, that was the main time he noticed her, she always looked amazing at Christmas time, she seemed to glow. Always happy and grinning, on other people he found it nearly unbearable but with her it was almost warming.

School ended and had spent the day pondering about the rest of the year; he was staring into the distance when Anzu found him.  
"Hey! Seto-kun! It's not like you to be all spacy" She giggled and nudged him on the shoulder.  
"Oh, um, sorry." He kissed her on the cheek and the two of them got into the car. This was a routine they had, Seto liked their little routines, he liked knowing what to expect.  
"Anzu-chan, you know the dance is next week?"  
"yes?"  
"Well because I'm having that night off and the day after I will be working every day till then, possibly a bit later than normal"  
Anzu was used to this now, whenever he took time off, he worked choca-block after or would for days before hand.  
"Yeah, that's fine, I'll let Mokuba know too."  
"Sorry, by the way, I told Moki you'd take him with you to get your dress, he was kinda' excited to help you pick, maybe you two could do that today?"  
"I don't really have the money to get a new dress."

As far as Anzu was concerned she wasn't being paid to be the nanny anymore, she was living there so it was more an exchange of services. Seto thought that was stupid.  
"Don't be silly, I'm getting you your dress. Anyway, you have money in your bank or haven't you looked in a while."  
Seto had been putting money in there for her, little and often.

He dropped her off at the mansion with Mokuba and went to work. Once they were both dressed they headed out into town and started going through different clothe shops. Anzu didn't want to go to the really expensive store again, paying so much on one dress always made her feel guilty. When they had gotten to the forth store Mokuba had begun to wonder why she was so worried about how she would look. She was pretty in all the dresses he'd seen her try on.  
"Anzu-chan, how about this one?" Mokuba had picked out a dress.  
"Ooh thats pretty!" It was a short, silk looking dress. It was tight sweet heart fitting at the top and it puffed out after the waist. The main part of the dress was red but all the detailing was black, like roses climbing up the side.  
"It's perfect!" she took the dress off him and went and tried it on, Mokuba had a good eye, he picked out her size first time. She came out the dressing room with her hands on her hips, Mokuba started clapping as she posed in silly ways.  
"Is that the one?" he asked.  
"Yes! For sure!" she took off the dressed and paid for it.

The rest of the day passed by fast, they played together and she fed him and he went to bed. Anzu decided that Seto wasn't allowed to know what dress she had gotten yet. She picked a random room in the mansion and hid it. She told the head maid and to make sure she didn't move it if they cleaned in that room within the next few days. She climbed into bed and turned on the TV in the room, it wasn't a big extravagant one like in other rooms, it was just a normal little TV. The nights had gotten colder, her normal tiny pyjamas weren't really enough so she took it upon herself to go through all of Seto's clothes, being careful not to make a mess, and find the warmest looking jumper she could. It was a rather large blue one. She thought she'd give Seto a little shock when he finally came home. She stripped off everything and put on the jumper, so she was completely naked underneath. She also wrote a note on the fridge 'Dinners in here, your treats up stairs' and then climbed back in bed.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before she started hearing the faint sounds of someone walking in the tiled hall way. Seto went into the kitchen and found her little note and started grinning to himself. He skipped dinner and went straight for his 'treat'. He went to his room to see the door open a crack; he could see her pyjamas on the floor, his grin grew. He opened the door to find her laid out on the bed in one of his jumpers; she was on her side facing away from him. He took of tie and shirt and laid down behind her, kissing her neck and running his hand up her smooth, toned legs. He loved her legs, never met a girl with legs like that before, must be all the dancing. His hands continued to under the jumper and a shot of excitement went through him when he realised there wasn't the normal lacy material blocking him from the full wonders of her body.  
"You took your time." She turned around to face him.

The two of them spent the rest of the night untwined in each other's arms. Anzu had almost made it into a routine, every night for the rest of the week she had given him some sort of surprise to get home to, she knew that it was the best way for him to get all his work done on time, to give him an incentive to be home. She counted down the days till the dance. The school was bussing. There was going to be a speech and a performance and then the dance. This made her even more excited as she was asked to perform; some of the boys from the concert band were going to do an instrumental solo but thought it'd be more interesting if she danced. She had a recording of what they were going to play and had a week to create a dance routine to it. She wished she could dance with a partner though.

It was 3 days till the dance, she was in her old room in the mansion, she and the maids had cleared it so she had room. Mokuba had gone to bed and Seto wasn't due to come home for about an hour. She was practising her routine, being careful to make her landings as soft as possible to not wake Mokuba. The music was slow and beautiful, it would have made the perfect couples first dance, she felt that no matter how much work she put into it, it still wouldn't have been as good as if a couple was dancing to it. She spun and twirled and leapt, she was graceful like a swan.

Seto had finished work a little early so he eagerly went home; thinking about what he'd be met with this time. He quietly walked up stairs and that's when he heard the music. He followed it to Anzu's old room, he pushed open the door and watched as Anzu seemed to float on air. She hadn't told him about the performance, thought it'd be a nice surprise. He crept in behind her and snaked his hands around her tummy. She turned around and the two of them danced together. She was surprised about how good he was. He spun her and lifted her up and pulled her close to him and just held her there.  
"I never knew you could dance like that Seto-kun" Anzu said kissing him softly  
"I'm Seto Kaiba, I can do anything, I thought you knew this." He smirked.

She explained to him what was happening that night and wheals started turning in his head. He was going to make it really special for her. After that he watched her practise every opportunity he got. When the day of the dance arrived, the whole year group as bussing, their class was A-1 so they did most of the work setting up for the evening. By 'they' it meant the class president bossed everyone around, Anzu spent the day running about doing more work than all of the boys put together and Seto Kaiba sat at the back and glared when anyone went near him.  
"Anzu-chan, come practise with us please." Called out one of the concert band boys.  
"Okay!" she ran off with them and was soon followed by Seto. He made a point of not being seen by them, he sat at the back of the main hall, and this was where the speech and performance would happen. The boys played and Anzu danced, 'She's amazing' Seto thought to himself. 'But I know how this night will be better.'


	15. Chapter 15 King among boys

Perks of the job

By Mushka-kun  
Chapter 15 – King among boys

I will apologise now, I have had a little pc trouble and a massive case of block so this took a while longer than originally planned. Hope it was worth the wait ^_^

Summary: The dance was here! Seto's surprise! And much more ;D  
Disclaimer: I no own YuGiOh .  
'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"  
*Sound*  
[A/N]

The time had arrived. Anzu was ready, she was dressed up and ready to show Seto. She had gotten ready in a different room; she crept up to his door and pushed it open. He was nearly done, he was looking at a red silk tie.  
"Ooh, is Seto-kun gonna wear a tie to match my dress" Anzu giggled.  
Seto turned round and his jaw dropped, everything from the way her heels lengthened her already mile long legs to the roses up her waist matching the little flowers pined in her hair.  
"Beautiful as ever I see," he kissed her softly. "I guess black shirt, red tie was a good idea."

The teens walked up to the school, where they walked in there was a big arch way where the couples or groups of friends could get their photos taken. The photographer was just the head of the photography club; he was very shocked to see Seto pull Anzu close to him by her waist and her rest on his chest. The guys came over and forced Seto into a group photo with all of them, everyone was getting more and more suspicious of the Seto-Anzu situation, they thought they knew they were together but no one was 100%. Anzu and the band boys went into the back room along with the council president and the teachers were back there, all the others piled into the assembly hall and took their seats.

The student council president and the head teacher gave a big speech saying about how this meant their final year was starting and then they off in the big world or they need to go to university. Some of the teachers gave mini speeches while the band set up and Anzu stretched. She had done the routine in a dress and high heels to get used to the extra weight but not this dress, it was a little tighter fitted than the other dresses but she was determined to not let it change anything. The time had come and the boys were setting their corner of the stage up. The podium was removed and the head master introduced them all.

There was going to be a song sung by the schools choir, accompanied by the band and then Anzu's dance. The song was sung and applause had been herd, it was her time. The band started to play slowly as Anzu floated to centre stage. She twirled and glided across the stage, the audience was in awe, everyone was always stunned to see her dance, she was an angle. The music started to build; it got louder and grew to a climax that even Anzu wasn't expecting.

She had landed at one edge of the stage just as Seto emerged from the other curtain, he looked over to Anzu and gave her a wink. Good thing they both thought alike or it could have ruined the show. She ran over to him and leapt into the air, he grabbed her round the waist and lifted her high above his head and spun to centre stage, the music had hit its high point as he brought her down to his chest still turning and turning. The two of them finished the song with a mix of lifts and twirls in a dramatic fashion. They stood there panting and staring into each other's eyes, the audience went wild. They prised themselves away from each other and took a bow and rushed off stage. The head master said a few more words before allowing them all to enter the hall. Anzu grabbed Seto and pulled him to the very back of the area off stage.  
"Oh my god, Seto-kun, what possessed you to do that?" Anzu's expression wasn't exactly angry but shocked.  
"What? Didn't you enjoy dancing with me in front of everyone? Wasn't I good enough?" For the first time he looked at her as if for approval, this wasn't like him. Was he actually worried he wasn't good enough for Anzu?  
"Seto-kun…" She pulled him in close and kissed him. "It was amazing, as expected of you. I was just a little surprised. Will you still be up for dancing with me tonight though?"  
"Of coursed" he smiled as the two of them left the room.

They walked in and had the whole room cheered. Anzu got a chance to look around at the faces staring at her. The girls huddled in the corner, whispering, plotting. They just seemed to hate her. All the guys were eyeing her up. This was normal for her, she never understood why but it had always happened. And then there were her friends. Goofing off in the corner, play fighting, talking cards. All the couples had separated into friend groups and probably wouldn't come together again until the music started. Seto and Anzu followed suit. Seto went to get drinks while she when over to the guys.  
"Anzu-chan," yugi whispered. "Are you and Seto-kun being open now or something?"  
"Well, to be honest, I don't know, that dance wasn't planned, he just busted on back there."  
"Kaiba has always liked to put on a show…"

The conversation ended as Seto came up to them with a drink for Anzu. There was a site that not many people were used to; Seto had a big smile on his face. The music began and groups of teens started dancing. It was a very odd site to watch, it was clear that the men of this year group weren't the best dancers. Anzu found herself being pulled out onto the dance floor by Jonouchi and Honda; she spent more time in stiches at her friends dancing than actually dancing with them. Yugi and Seto stood by the wall and watched.  
"So," Yugi began. "Is the secret out or?"  
"I think I may have to let it out, to many boys are trying it on. Looking is one thing but as her mother once said to me 'you shouldn't touch what's not yours."

Yugi gave him a knowing smile and watched him walk off. He cut a guy's dance with Anzu short and stepped in; she draped her arms around his shoulders. A slow song came on, everyone paired off, and even Jonouchi danced with Honda, lonely boys. All the girls that hadn't come with dates, or had come with crappy ones were sat there glaring at the happy couple, they didn't care though, they barely even noticed.  
"Se-to-kun" She whispered. "What are you thinking right now?"  
He leaned in close, they were less than an inch away from each other, "thinking about how soft your lips look"  
Anzu went a deep shade of red; she hated how he could affect her so easily. The world seemed to stop as Seto moved in on Anzu. A load gasp from a fan girl caught the rest of the room's attention, everyone watched in awe as the couple sheared what seemed like a never ending trail of small tender kisses. While the room was in shock there was Yugi and Honda with massive grins on their faces, even Jonouchi had a little bit of a smirk. The kisses ended and Anzu hid her face in his chest, Seto took the chance to see how red he could make her cheeks.  
"Alright, now it seems I have caught the attention of every male in here I will say this once and once only. Many of you boys in here stair at her, that's fine. Some of you boys try to touch her. That's not happening. Remember this, Anzu Mazaki is mine." He lifted her head up to look at him "Anzu-chan, I love you."

She couldn't help it, tears started to form. Seto laughed and cupped her face, kissing her nose softly. "I love you too Seto-kun." She jumped up and kissed him, tears streaming down her face. Some girls had to leave the room by this point and were crying uncontrollably in the bath room. After some cheering the music started up again and everyone was dancing.

The night was nearly over when one of the teachers came out to the mic. "Hello students, you all know it's that time of night, to crown the king and queen."  
Everyone went silent, the teacher red out the name of the king, as expected it was just one of the popular boys but that didn't matter, the one everyone cared about was who got the queen.  
"Alright, this is what you've all been waiting for, this year's Queen!" the room started cheering. "Okay, drum roll please. And the winner is…. Miss Anzu Mazaki!" everyone clapped and cheered as she was brought forward. She was crowned and stood next to the king as he made his speech, a speech no one expected.  
"Alright everyone, normally I would so excited to be king but I think we all know who should be king. He normally isn't here so that must be the only reason I won in the first place. Kaiba-san, we all saw something we didn't expect tonight, to be honest, there were some people in this room who never expected you to be here, let alone admitted that you cared for someone like that. So I think you really deserve this, not only because of that but because you really are Anzu-chan's king."

The crown was dumped on his head as he was pulled up to stand by Anzu. The photographer came to them and got a picture of the young lovers cuddled up; the night couldn't have ended any more perfectly. The teens all started leaving and separating, except for the lucky Anzu-Seto couple. They got into the back of Seto's limo and the drive home started. There was a screen separating them from the driver. Seto used this as an opportunity to do what he'd wanted to do all night, he pulled her onto his lap, held her firmly round the waist and kissed her passionately. Their tongues danced more than they did. When they got back to the mansion Seto picked her up bridal style and carried her up to the bed room. Doors were slammed and nothing more was herd from the young lovers for the night.

The final week of school when quickly, everyone seemed to know of the Seto-Anzu love affair, the shock was that the newspapers hadn't heard of it yet. This didn't matter. All that mattered was that Christmas was soon. Seto's first Christmas with Anzu, Anzu's first without her father. No matter what, it was going to be the best he'd ever had.


	16. Chapter 16 - Christmas Countdown

Perks of the job

By Mushka-kun  
Chapter 16 – Christmas countdown

I'm going to apologise to people like Napoly, xSapphirexRosesxFanx and The Last Fallen Angel who are always telling me to update quicker. School is defiantly getting in the way of my leisure time. I may have to post a link to my drama piece on one of these so you's can see what's taking up my time :P

Summary: The Christmas holidays have started, what plans await our couple.  
Disclaimer: I no own YuGiOh .  
'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"  
*Sound*  
[A/N]

"Anzu-chan! Anzu-chan! Get up Anzu-chan!" Cried an excited Mokuba, jumping on the bed. "Get up! Argh you're so difficult!" he pulled the blanket off of her. She looked up at him with barely open eyes.  
"Ergh Moki-kun it's like 7am," she rolled over grabbing him and pulling to lay down on the bed. She wrapped both arms around him. Seto had already gone to work so the bed was empty. "Let me sleep."  
Mokuba's face went all kinds of shades of red. "Anzu-chan!" he screamed.

After 2 hours of shouting and dragging out of bed, Anzu was dressed and eating breakfast with Mokuba. The reason he'd been so excitable was because it had been snowing. They ate quickly and Mokuba dragged her out into the gardens. Anzu had never really been out here before. She thought about how beautiful this would be if it was spring and the flowers and the greenery was out. There was a big fountain in the middle, it had been turned off all night so it had frozen over, it was three angels in the middle, all of them with vases that she presumed the water would pour out of. She didn't get to hang about and admire it for long though, she was persuaded into making a snow man with little Mokuba. They must have been out there for hours creating one of the largest snow men she'd ever seen. It was taller than Anzu and wider than the both of them put together, they found some stones and used them as buttons and Anzu went and found a scarf and a hat. Mokuba sat on Anzu's shoulders and drew a smirk on his face and placed on some eyes.  
"Moki-kun, why did you draw a smirk instead of a smile?"  
"Isn't it obvious? It's Seto." He grinned. "Cold and smirking, but has so much love inside."

Anzu squeezed the boy tight and walked inside with him. Gloves and boots came off and they had a hot drink. Even though there was snow they still had things that needed doing that day. Christmas shopping. The two of them were driven into town and dropped off in the centre. The town was beautiful, covered in twinkly lights and hanging decorations and all kinds of Christmas-y things. Mokuba really looked like a little child here, his eyes huge and wide and his grate big grin. They went from shop to shop to look for gifts. Mokuba only wanted to get the maids and Seto a gift that day (Seto was going to take him to get Anzu a present another time) and Anzu was getting everyone their presents (accept Mokuba's obviously, it was hidden in a box in the huge wardrobe in her sheared bedroom). They went into card shops and trinket stalls until they had brought nearly all their gifts.  
Head maid: A box of chocolates and white leather gloves with sheep skin lining.  
The younger maids (who were sisters): scarf and hat sets (one set white the other black)  
Yugi: A toon dark magician plush toy  
Jonouchi: A baby dragon plush toy  
Honda: A tunnel scarf to wear under his helmet on his bike  
Ryo: a long blue and white scarf  
Ryuji: a cuff with dice on  
Anzu's mother: Flowers and a photo frame that Anzu was going to put a photo of her with her dad in.

They only had one more person to buy for, the most difficult, Seto. What do you buy the man who has everything? Anzu did have one idea but didn't think it was appropriate to look for when she was with his little brother. Eventually the pair ended up back where they started, accept with lots of bags, both of them with no idea what to get the older Kaiba. There were loads of stools in front of shops, they had special deals posted all over them and excited members of staff trying to sell everything. That's when he saw it. Mokuba rushed off without Anzu and brought something Anzu never had expected.  
"Moki-kun, what have you got there?"  
"It's not really a present but it's a surprise, I'll show you on Christmas eve if you promise not to show Onii-san till morning."  
"Hmmm, okay." Anzu gave him a look of suspicion but Mokuba just gave her a big grin and dragged her onto round 2 of looking for presents for Seto. It wasn't so bad for Mokuba, the fact that Mokuba got him something made Seto's heart melt; Anzu had come to the conclusion that Seto's true love was definitely his little brother and she was just the next best thing. Mokuba just picked out lots of (what the Kaiba's deemed) small gifts and said he'd just give lots of little things instead of a big present. He picked up numerous things with Blue eyes white dragons on. As Mokuba when through all the card game merchandise something caught Anzu's eye. It was a small choker with a little tag coming off it. It read 'king of games' and on the back had the same design as the duel monster cards. It was perfect.

Presents brought them decided to head back to the mansion. Mokuba ran back out into the garden, dragging the two younger maids with him. They'd been informed that Seto had chosen to come back and work from home. Anzu went to put the presents up stairs were she had hidden the others (making sure Seto's was especially well hidden). She then set off on a search for Seto. She crept into his office, no one was there. She sat down in his big leather chair and looked onto his desk; she saw a ball of paper on the desk. Carefully she un-crumpled it and read it with a huge grin on her face. It was from one of the charities that Seto had donated to that year. They were holding an event were people who donated would perform or speak at this sort of gala event, the person who wrote to him new that Seto played piano and according to whoever wrote the letter Seto sang.

This sent Anzu giddy, she had all these wonderful images of Seto playing the piano and singing her beautiful love songs. Anzu was now grinning uncontrollably and spinning around and around in his chair, she was so hyper and giddy she lost her balance and was sent flying off the chair. She let out an ear piercing scream as her little frame hit the wall. Seto burst into the room with a panicked look on his face.  
"Anzu!? What happened? Are you okay?" he scooped her up into his arms and held her head up. She was so dizzy she could only mumble and see shapes, not that Seto realised this. "Oh my god, Anzu, speak to me!" He looked at her head and brought her up closer to his face. He looked almost terrified, good thing the dizziness had calmed down.  
"Seto-kun, I'm okay…I…kind of…fell of your chair."

He looked down at her with such a look of relief on his face; he brought her closer to his chest and held her tightly.  
"Baka…" he whispered kissing her head. She felt this was the best chance to talk to him about the letter, while everything felt good.  
"Seto-kun…I saw this letter on your desk…wanted to know your thought. The one about that charity event."  
"How did I know you'd be interested in that? If I say no you're going to give me that hurt and disappointed look and then go telling Mokuba and he won't talk to me for days. When did I become so weak willed?"  
"When you said you loved me." She giggled as a slight blush came across Seto's face. "So we can go right? And you'll sing for me?"  
"We'll go; I never said I'd sing."

The two of them spent the rest of the night with Mokuba, they ate together and curled up and watched movies. The party was in a week's time on the 20th of December. Christmas was really getting close and she loved it. She had decided to take it upon herself to completely decorate the house from head to toe. The countdown had begun.


	17. Chapter 17 Christmas Deliveries

Perks of the job

By Mushka-kun  
Chapter 17 – Christmas Deliveries

Napoly- no worries about being annoying ^_^ and yeah I know it gets harder but I actually enjoy the work and I will be going to a performing arts and music uni if I stay on this track so I will still enjoy the work ^_^

Still very sorry for how long it took ~ 3

Summary: Christmas trees and presents for all 3  
Disclaimer: I no own YuGiOh .  
'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"  
*Sound*  
[A/N]

One of the few things Seto enjoyed about this time of year was waking up early on those cold mornings, especially seeing the luxury of his sheets and blankets. Though his favourite luxury wasn't there and he felt really uncomfortable without it now. This luxury was special to only Seto Kaiba, the luxury of waking up to the sleeping angel that is Anzu. Seto was so used to the first thing he saw being her cute face and her little body curled up next to him, the smell of her shampoo being the first thing to enter his senses and the feel of her skin on his.

Today she wasn't there, this unsettled him to the point where he had to go and look for her. It wasn't particularly late in the day; it was very unusual for her to be up. He got up and looked at the alarm clock '6:45 AM'. This was far too early for Anzu. As soon as he stepped out the room it hit him. There was twinkly lights and tinsel wrapped around the banisters, as he went down the stairs he found reefs on the doors. He stepped into the main living room and froze in shock. There was tinsel and lights pinned up everywhere, wall and ceiling decorations all over the place too. In the corner by the arm chair and table there was a big Christmas tree with lights and tinsel wrapped around it, the box in front of it had ball-balls and other decorations in it. It looked as if she was going to wait for Mokuba to finish it. And there she was, curled up in the arm chair, covered in glitter. She had fallen asleep after doing all that work, she had something clenched in her hand.

Seto walked over to her and brushed her bangs out of her face; those beautiful blue eyes fluttered open and starred up at him.  
"Seto-kun? Ahh you ruined the surprise, I wasn't finished yet." She opened up her hand to revile a little bell of Mistletoe. Seto smirked at her and kissed her slowly. "Do you like it? I got up really early to do all this."  
"Anzu-chan, it's wonderful." He took the mistletoe off her and pinned it up in the corner. "You look tired and Moki-kun won't be up for hours. Wanna' go back to bed?"

The couple went back to bed and fell asleep together, not for long as Mokuba found the decoration and jumped them. It made Seto so happy to see him like this; it had been years since they'd had a proper family style Christmas. They went down together and Anzu and Mokuba started decorating the tree, it wasn't until Seto noticed that they were both a bit short to be decorating the 6ft tree. He helped them finish it and picked up Mokuba so that he could put a fairy on the top. Even though they were all in Pyjama's (Well Seto had put on jeans and half done up a shirt, he normally slept in just boxers) Anzu wanted a photo of them with the tree. She ran off and got a maid and her camera and stood in between the brothers to get the photo. It was a wonderful photo, all of them smiling and beaming, she knew she was going to cherish this for a long time.

She had the day off so she skipped up stairs and got dressed to go out. It was still snowy outside so warm clothes were required. Tight skinny jeans, warm fuzzy socks, knee high boots and of course one of Seto's large light blue jumpers. She bounced down the stairs and into the living room where the brothers were still sat going through the boxes of Christmas things that Anzu had found. She paused in the door frame and looked in on the scene. She loved just watching Seto and Mokuba together, it was warming and it reminded her off all the good parts of family.  
"Okay boys, I'm going out, be good till I come back okay?" she walked over and ruffled Mokuba's hair.  
"It's more of a question of whether you can keep yourself out of trouble." Seto said standing up; he gave Anzu a light squeeze and a soft kiss on the lips. He tugged on the fabric of the jumper and grinned. "Nice isn't it."

She giggled and bounced out the room. She picked her bag and put on her coat and mittens, she stepped outside to see the diver stood there waiting for her. She still wasn't used to this treatment; she knew she liked it though. "Hey, ummm."  
"Where do you want to go today Ms Mazaki?" the driver smiled at her.  
"Hospital please." She smiled back at him. All the staff was very friendly towards her and they understood that she was not used to it and didn't react badly to her being shy. She climbed into the car and off they went. her favourite thing about the Kaiba fleet of vehicles is that you have to be really close to the windows to see whose inside. She didn't think she'd be able to handle being starred at by people from school in these cars.

When they arrived at the hospital she was allowed to her mother's room but didn't understand why they said to make it quick. She walked in to find her mum dressed to leave and putting all of her things in a bag.  
"Ah, Anzu-chan!" she hugged her little girl tight. "I was just about to ring you."  
"What's going on? Where are you going?" Anzu looked very confused.  
"Well they said I could be transferred to a hospital near your uncles were they'd let me stay home as long as I came several times a week for treatments. I would just be doing that here but I don't have any 'Adult family' to stay with."  
"Why can't you stay with me and Seto-kun?  
"He may be the richest man in the city and the head of that house hold but they still don't class him as a proper adult until he's 21."  
"So, I can't see you on Christmas." Anzu looked up at her mother with those sad blue eyes.  
"I'm sorry my little bunny, please don't let this ruin your holiday, I want you to have fun and to make this special for little Mokuba. I doubt he would have had a proper family Christmas in a long time."

Anzu smiled at her mother and gave her a big hug, she had brought the present with her so her mother could put it underneath the little tree they keep in the communal room. She gave it to her on the promise she wouldn't open it till Christmas day. Anzu left the hospital and decided she was going to walk to town instead of asking the driver.

She wondered around watching all the kids run past and the mothers following behind. Spending all this time with Mokuba was almost giving her a taster for being a mother later in life. She was going to spend all Christmas with him playing 'mother'.

The days past more people were seen and presents were delivered. The night before the party Anzu was buzzing. She hadn't gotten to hear Seto play since that day at school. When she got into bed that night it looked like she had a hanger in her mouth. Seto did enjoy seeing her like this but it made him a little nervous. He's realised that she thinks he's some kind of amazing being, in his mind, he may be brilliant but he's still left week in the knees by the sweet, hopeful stares she gives him.

When they woke the next day Seto rushed off to work leaving her a note.  
'I've got some things that need doing today. I hope you'll be okay.  
I think I'll meet you at the party  
- Love Seto  
P.S. don't forget to stay beautiful (not that that's difficult for you) '

Now she looked forward to this even more.


	18. Chapter 18 - the gift of music

Perks of the job

By Mushka-kun  
Chapter 18 – the gift of music

Summary: the night of the party was finally here!  
Disclaimer: I no own YuGiOh .  
'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"  
*Sound*  
[A/N]

The day seemed to fly past. She did all of her normal duties as nanny and then got herself ready along with Mokuba and gave the driver the address Seto had told her a few days before. She had a black and white skater dress on with a belt bringing it in round her middle and little canvas dolly shoes. She wanted to look pretty but not over-do it. Mokuba just had a nice shirt on and a pair of jeans. When they arrived the place was already buzzing. There were all kinds of people there, from young children to adults working for other big companies. She hadn't seen Seto yet, Mokuba had been dragged off by some other children.

Anzu went to get herself a drink when she was stopped by an elderly man.  
"Well hello miss, who have you come here with?" he said with a smile.  
"The Kaiba brothers."  
"I thought as much, there's no way that boy would come without there being someone he wants to impress. You must be the girlfriend right?"

The man looked at her with a knowing smile, she wasn't sure how but she felt like she should be close to this man. She got her drink and then went off with the man. He was much taller than her with grey hair; he walked slightly bent over but which much confidence. He spoke about Seto like he was a child who never did as asked. The two of them sat down and talked about this and that. All of a sudden he stood up, looked around and grinned. He excused himself from Anzu and then disappeared. All of a sudden the lights when down and everyone's attention was drawn to the stage. It was the old man.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm very happy to see that so many of you have turned out to our little party. I'd like to thank all of you who have donated money to us over the years and a very happy welcome to those of you who have seen the benefits of your money. Hope the children enjoy the entertainment of the evening"

Everyone clapped and cheered as the old man stepped off the stage. That's when it occurred to Anzu. Old man, lots of children, the friendly atmosphere and all the big companies that donated to him. This was the old man who ran the orphanage. The Domino city orphanage wasn't exactly the smallest one; they also had connections to the children's ward of the hospital and a few day cares. One of the speakers had come on and did a short speech; she was yet to have seen Seto. When the speaker left a piano was wheeled on stage. The lights went down and everyone went quiet, Anzu new this could only be Seto. The lights came up and there he was, dark blue shirt and black jeans, looking as smart as ever. He started playing. Anzu knew the song instantly. You and me – Lifeboat. One of Anzu's favourite love songs, not that she thought she'd ever told this to Seto. His singing voice was low and husky, she thought this was one of the most wonderful sounds she'd ever heard.

"There's something about you now,  
I can't quite figure out.  
Everything she does it beautiful.  
Everything she does is right."

He made one glance at Anzu and her heart melted, if she hadn't known beforehand she was defiantly certain this was the man she loved more than anyone in this world. The song ended and everyone clapped, left stage with his normal confident stride but something was odd. The old man from earlier caught the corner of her eye, he signalled for her to come over. She was lead into a back room. She found Seto sat in the corner of the room. He looked a wreck.  
"Still got stage fright Seto-chan" the old man put his arm round him with a big smile. Seto looked up at her and seemed really embarrassed.  
"I'm okay Ojiisan" he stood up and walked over to Anzu.  
"Seto –kun, you were wonderful." She smiled up at him.

Seto wrapped his arms around her tight; she could feel him shake. She had seen him talk for bigger crowds, perform on stage and play the piano and he never got like this after. Was it just when he sang? He kissed her softly and introduced her to Ojiisan. He used to spend a lot of time playing chess at the orphanage with Seto.  
"The last time I beat Seto-kun he must have been about 6 or 7. Such a little talent" The two of them seemed really close. Seto excused himself and walked off, he didn't seem as confident as normal. "Hmmm, well little miss, what do you think to you and I doing something to cheer him up?"  
"Go on…"

When he entered the main event room Seto was bombarded by people. None of them mattered to him. Other than Ojiisan the only people here he wanted to talk to were the orphans. The older ones were there at the same time as him and Mokuba; they were the main reason why he gave so much money to the charity. He kept walking till he found Mokuba and the rest of the children. He ended up sat with a little girl sat on his knee and a young boy telling him all these extravagant stories. Even though he'd never admit it, he liked being around children. He liked the big imagination and how everything is so amazing and how they have so much love to give.

"Ahh Nii-san, look at the pretty lady with Ojiisan." The little girl was tugging on Seto's shirt and pointed at the stage. There was Anzu stood next to Ojiisan, he was sat on a stool with an acoustic guitar in hand. He starts playing as Anzu sways nervously to the music, she picked up the microphone. Seto felt the world stand still as the first few were sung.

"Oh kiss me out of the bearded barley,  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass,  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,  
You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress"

She looked up and smiled sweetly, her voice was soft and charming, a blush crept across her face. His heart melted, everyone faded; all he saw was Anzu.

"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift you open hand  
Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me"

She was more than just a dancer, in his mind, she was just generally wonderful.  
The song ended and she carefully placed the mic down. Everyone started clapping and Seto stood up and applauded loudly, she couldn't help but giggle, in a way he reminded her of Jonouchi. She felt a hand on her back pushing her forward, Ojiisan with a big grin on his face. Seto started walking up to the stage. He reached out to her and she jumped down almost onto him. He held her up off the ground and gave her a kiss.

They spent the night looking after the children and hearing stories from Ojiisan. When Mokuba started getting sleepy they took him home, he fell asleep in the car. Seto carried him to his room and tucked him in while Anzu got ready for bed. She was still all giddy curled up in bed. Seto came in and laid down next to her  
"Alright, you've found out my secret." He brushed her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The only thing I get nervous doing in public is singing. I don't often sing so feel happy you heard it, you won't again for a long time." He kissed the bridge of her knows and started getting undressed for bed.

The two of them cuddled up and went to sleep 'This is wonderful,' Anzu thought to herself. 'One of the best Christmas presents ever with still 5 days to go."


	19. Chapter 19 ITS CHRISTMAS

Perks of the job

By Mushka-kun  
Chapter 19 – IT'S CHRISTMAS

Summary: PENULTIMATE CHAPTER! Christmas day! Magical and full of wonder :3  
Disclaimer: I no own YuGiOh .  
'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"  
*Sound*  
[A/N]

December 24th 21:00

"Come on Mokuba! Bed time!" Anzu called down the stairs.  
He ran up the stairs and pulled Anzu into his room. "Alright, this isn't just a present to you, that's why you're getting it tonight. You MUST wear it all day tomorrow, okay?"  
Anzu nervously agreed as Mokuba pulled out the box. All of the other presents had been out under the tree already.

Carefully she opened it up to revile a little miss Santa outfit, complete with long black cable knit socks and red boots.  
"Moki, as cute as this is, are you sure it's appropriate?"  
"Anzu-chan! It's not a dirty mrs Santa outfit!" his face went bright read and he held up the dress. "Put it on, check it fits. I'll come back in five minutes okay." He rushed out the room, still bright red.

Anzu couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment, she put on the outfit. She stared at herself for a while in the mirror; she had to admit; even though it was a bit embarrassing it was adorable. The socks came above the knee and they had little fuzzy pompoms attached ether side and the knee high boots were a dark red. The dress fitted really nicely and it had a little cape like bit for over her shoulders. It even had a little hat.

"I knew it'd look good. Alright, I'm going to go bed, you change out and then go hide it in your bath room, try to get up before Seto okay."  
"Don't worry; I'll be up at the crack of dawn. I have tomorrow all planned out."

6:00 am  
The house was silent. Anzu crept out of bed trying not to wake up Seto; she went into the bath room and dressed in her outfit. She went down stairs and sat in the kitchen. When she was little they always had bacon sandwiches and orange juice on Christmas morning. She started doing things for Christmas dinner, she knew the head maid said that she wanted to cook it but she thought it'd be easier on her if she did the prep for her.

It got to about 7 before she heard people moving up stairs. She crept up stairs and found Mokuba about to go into hers and Seto's room.  
"Wait, let me. Go wait in the kitchen please." Anzu sent him off down stairs.

She opened the door and quietly walked in. she crawled on top of the bed and leant over him. He looked as if he was asleep so she gently kissed him on the lips expecting him to wake up. Instead he answered her with.  
"Practically on top of me in the outfit my own brother bought you, bad Anzu-tan." He opened on eye and gave her a smirk.  
"How did you- wait. Stupid question, your Seto Kaiba, you know everything." She imitated his smirk.

She wasn't sure how long he'd been awake but obviously it'd been long enough.  
"Now, stop teasing me and let's go sit with Moki-kun before he goes crazy." He kissed all down her neck before sitting her up. "I must say though, I definitely love the socks."  
"Aren't you forgetting something Seto-kun?" She draped her arms around his neck.  
"Of course not, Merry Christmas beautiful. Love you so much."  
"Merry Christmas, love you too"

The two of them went to find Mokuba, he had surprisingly done as asked and sat in the kitchen. Anzu made the breakfast for everyone and got them all drink. Mokuba spent the whole meal questioning Anzu on her Christmases. They finished eating quickly and Mokuba rushed into the living room. By this point there were hundreds of presents, all big people from companies always sent them gifts. They had presents flown over from around the world. Anzu sat and watched as Mokuba went through the whole pile and separated them into 'Mokuba', 'Seto', 'Anzu' and 'Kaiba Corp'.

The biggest shock for Anzu was the size of Mokuba's pile. It was even bigger than the 'Kaiba Corp' pile and around 75% of them were from Seto. This was the time were he showed how much he cared about his brother, he must have been buying things all year thinking 'That'll be good for Christmas.' Anzu could only imagine how Mokuba's birthdays must be.

Anzu found herself staring at him opening his presents before she turned to her pile. Hers wasn't the biggest and she didn't really want it to be. She got a few things sent to her by family members, a present from each of the guys and one from Mokuba. She had noticed none were labelled 'from Seto'. She liked all of her presents. She got the normal girly things like scented candles and bath salts. Mokuba got her a cute charm bracelet with chibi versions of duel monsters. Family members all got her clothes and things thinking she'd still be in need of re-filling the wardrobe.

Seto had been bought so many presents he only seemed interested in each one for a moment. When he got to the big box from Mokuba you could see his face light up. He carefully unwrapped it and went through all the things he'd been brought. He gave him the biggest hug ever and Anzu very quickly grabbed the camera from the draw and got a photo. This one she was certain was going on the wall. The last thing he had to open was the gift from Anzu. She felt her heart pound as he stared at it. She was terrified he wouldn't like it. He slowly opened it and lifted the choker up. He read the inscription and produced the biggest grin she'd ever seen.

"Come here," he chuckled.  
Nervously, she went over and sat next to him. He wrapped both arms around her and kissed her softly.  
"I think that means you like It." she giggled.

Together they cleared up and Mokuba ran upstairs dragging the mountain of gifts behind him.  
"So, I bet your wondering what I got you." Seto said wrapping his arms round her waist.  
"Just a little curious"  
He led her into his study and got her to sit in his chair. He went behind her and did some rummaging. She was presented with a small-ish box with a bow, she unwrapped it, the box its self was metal and had 'to the one I love' engraved on the top. She opened it to revile a very dainty chain and in the middle of the chain were two rings loped. On the inside of each lope a word was engraved 'Forever' and 'Always'. On the outside was to strips of silver and lots of tiny little diamonds in between them.

"Seto-kun, it's so beautiful." She held her hair up as he put it on her.  
"I have got you something else but it's taking a little longer than expected, I want the other gift to be perfect."  
The two of them sheared a long tender kiss before being brought back to reality by Mokuba's very loud 'Merry Christmas!' he screamed at the maids. Seto went off to get dressed and Anzu went to entertain Mokuba. Between them they had to find places to put all of the things people had sent them, numerous bottles of wine, paintings and other expensive items. Once they had finished they started playing with the tones of games Mokuba had been brought, she surprised that Mokuba actually managed to beat Seto at some of these, it seemed bizarre.

Later in the day, the maid called them to dinner. She had cooked them a banquet. Naturally, Anzu invited the three maids to eat with them. And, they were more surprised to see Seto wearing one of those silly paper hats from the crackers. They went through the tradition of telling each other the terrible jokes before eating. It felt as if they ate for hours. There were so many different dishes it'd take a long time to name them all. The puddings were brought out after. So much cream and sugar and sweet treats.

When they had eaten all they liked the maids were told to just put it all in the dishwasher and then they were dismissed. The three of them went into the media room and watched what seemed like an endless stream of Christmas movies. Mokuba fell asleep on the sofa while Seto and Anzu sat curled up together. Seto had decided that this was definitely his favourite Christmas.

Those odd six days in between Christmas and new years were always weird. Seto found himself visiting the old jewellers twice a day to see if they had finished Anzu's present. They gave him an estimate that he should be able to pick it up the day before New Year's Eve. This gave him time to make plans; he knew Mokuba would want to go to the big party in the middle of the city that night so he could defiantly do it there. He was going to plan and plan to make this perfect. She would be so surprised and all her friends would be there after would too. Next year is going to be the biggest year of his life.


	20. Chapter 20 - Fire works - finnal

Perks of the job

By Mushka-kun  
Chapter 20 - Fire works

Parting is such sweet sorrow; this story has come to an end (at last). But you know if you miss me to much I have other stories on my profile ;D

Summary:  
Disclaimer: I no own YuGiOh .  
'Thoughts/Quoting'  
"Speech"  
*Sound*  
[A/N]

New year's eve. The day that'll change everything. Seto had been playing his little scenario over and over again in his head. They all had dressed up and were getting ready to go to the big party in the middle of Domino City. Anzu and her friends went every year, the head maid often took Mokuba but Seto hadn't gone in years. When they arrived Mokuba ran off with some children from school and Anzu dragged Seto to were the boys were stood.  
"Ah! Kaiba-san, I didn't expect to see you hear." Said Bakura with a big grin. "Anzu-chan really is magic."

Seto didn't much like Bakura, he crept him out a little. He sat back and watched Anzu laugh and joke with her friends, it was a different kind of happy than when they were alone together or with Mokuba. He decided he didn't mind this, if it had been with any other guys he may have been a little bit jealous. He reached into his inner pocket in his jacket and felt the small box; it was reassuring knowing her gift as there. Though, he felt before he could give it to her there was something he needed to do.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned near her ear. "Anzu-chan" he kissed her ear. "There's something I've got to do, it'll only take five minutes okay?" She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek in agreement. He walked past the group and tugged on Yugi's sleeve as he walked past. Yugi excused himself and walked off in the same direction as Seto, he found him stood in the parking lot.  
"We're going to the grave yard; I need to speak to you." Seto opened the car door to let him in.

The two of them drove there in silence, Yugi felt nervous. 'What does Seto want with me; he doesn't seem angry, why the grave yard?' When they arrived Seto lead him in the dark straight to Anzu's father's grave, it was as if he had made this trip a million times. He sat down on a nearby bench and invited Yugi to sit with him. "Hello Mr Mazaki, it's been a little while. I bet you're surprised I'm here with Yugi-san."

Yugi was taken aback by the informal-ness, he just sat and listened to the conversation Seto was having with the grave stone. "Yugi-san. I brought you hear because without Mr Mazaki being around and Anzu-chan not having a brother you're the next best thing." Seto dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it. Yugi went into shock to see the content.

"So you're going to-"  
"Yes. I never thought I'd ever say this but Yugi Muto, do I have your approval?"  
"Of course" Yugi grinned from ear to ear.

The two of them made their way back to the party, it was gone 11. Seto had filled Yugi in on the full plan and was going to use Yugi to keep the night running smoothly. They arrived to find a concerned looking group with an angry Anzu in front.  
"Five minutes you said! You two idiots have been gone for about a half hour! Where did you go?" she had her hands on her hips and stared the two of them down.  
Two boys looked at each other, then at Anzu and smiled. She bopped them both on the head. "Bakas"

The night rolled on until it was five minutes to midnight. Mokuba came running back over to them.  
"Onii-san! Can we go on the Ferris wheel again this year?"  
The group looked in shock. To get on that Ferris wheel at midnight when the fireworks went off was a nightmare, you would have needed to be queuing all night. It seems they'd forgotten who gave the money for it to be fixed when it blew up a few years ago. He led the group around the back of the wheal they split into two groups:  
Seto, Anzu, Yugi and Mokuba in one,  
Jonouchi, Honda and Bakura in the other.

When two empty carts came to the bottom they were allowed in the back way of them. They all were settling down, moments before it moved again.  
"Ah! Mokuba-kun! We left the camera with Jonouchi-kun!" Shouted Yugi, jumping into the other cart dragging Mokuba with him.  
Before they could get out of the other cart it started moving, leaving Seto and Anzu alone, perfect.

By the time they got to the top it would have been midnight, they could see the big clock from the window. Anzu sat leaning against the window. When it was one minute to go she started counting. It gave Seto a chance to prepare himself. One shot. One chance to make this perfect. The others could see him pulling a little box out his pocket. When the carts stopped at the top they lost interest in the count down and all sat there watching what they were doing through the window.

10

9

"Anzu-chan you know how much I love you"  
"I love you too Seto-kun?"

7

6

"I've never felt like this before, your my everything, I'd die for you."

5

"Seto-kun, where are you going with this?"

4

He got on one knee.  
Anzu froze.

3

He pulled out the box and opened it.

2

"So many people say 'What do you give the man who has everything'"

1

"To have you would be to have everything, so Anzu Mazaki,"

0

"Will you marry me?"

Anzu let out a shriek that would have been herd by the whole town. She threw herself at Seto and started crying. "Yes, yes, yes, yes.." She trailed on. They sheared a long passionate kiss before he placed the ring on her finger. It had a huge diamond in the middle and it was surrounded by smaller sapphires on a gold band, it fitted perfectly. She could hear the boys erupting in the next cart. She jumped up and put the hand with the ring on next to the window. They tried shouting at her but all she could hear were the roars of the fireworks.

The weeks turned to months. All the planning and such were being done by a whole team of people. They only thing that ever had Anzu worried was the press. Constantly having to dodge journalists, she decided she would agree to speak to one and only one. They could ask her one question. They grabbed her coming out of a café with Mokuba.

"Miss Mazaki! Miss Mazaki! We have to ask. From class mate to nanny to girlfriend to fiancé, how did you get Seto Kaiba's heart?"

"Well that's an easy one," she said wrapping an arm around Mokuba. "It's all perks of the job."

The end 3

R&


End file.
